Five Night's At Freddys: Out With The Old
by TackiestFire
Summary: Out With The Old: Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy have been moved to their new location. But what awaits them is far from what they expected...
1. Enemies

**Behold, A Five Night's At Freddy's Fanfic Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Most of storyline and Comic version belongs to Emmonsta**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Bonnie POV

Bonnie woke up, after being shut down for the move to the new Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. The Old one which they have been in, and have known for so long, had been abandoned. "I'm gonna miss that old place." Bonnie looked around, and saw his friends. They were still powered off; he was the only one on. He stood up and began walking around the small room. On the door was a sign that read "Storage Room".

Bonnie then spotted a poster with Chica. "…wait…that isn't chica…." Bonnie studied the poster more closely. Chica had a brighter yellow, with rose pink circles on her cheeks. Her beak was a brighter orange, and her bib said "Lets Party" Instead of "Let's Eat". "That's weird…" Bonnie looked back to Chica, expecting her to look different, but she was the same Chica he had always known. He paced back and forth, trying to figure out who it was on the poster.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie perked up one of his ears and looked back. Chica and the rest of the crew were staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Freddy walked towards Bonnie, expecting an explanation.

"Nothing Freddy, Guess I'm just…"

"Excited?" Chica had a smile on her face and peeked through the door that led to the hall.

"Yeah, Excited…" Bonnie was anything but excited. He had a feeling things were going to go wrong…

"Are ye two goin teh stand there all day, or are we goin to explore our new home?" Foxy had his arms crossed over his chest.

Bonnie just nodded, fearing what will happen when they stepped outside. His instincts were never wrong…

Everyone POV

Freddy and the crew walked through the halls, looking around at all the bright colors.

"Welcome to our new home guys! The most amazing pizzeria all for us!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Of course it is, your name is written all over it!"

"How Come I never be on the sign, Freddy?" Foxy always felt as if he was never meant to be part of the crew.

"Oh Foxy, stop being so silly, Your the surprise!" Chica smiled at him and Foxy smiled back. That lass always made him feel special.

"Lots of colors, huh?" Bonnie looked at all the colorful paint and posters

"Well this is a place for kids, Bonnie" Freddy grabbed a map of their new home and looked at it.

"Sheesh, this place is very complex"

"Uh capn', where be Pirate's Cove?"

"Is that Really how I look" Bonnie grabbed a poster of a Blue bunny that was smiling

"Awwweeee, you're so Cute!" Chica looked at the poster and smiled brightly

The crew then went back to their pace, walking down the long Halls.

"It's a little cutesy…" Bonnie was starting to get a bad feeling

"I Like it that way!" Chica looked around

"I dunno, something seems…off…"

"Ye don't think they will be getting rid o' me, do ye?" Foxy was starting to get nervous, not seeing one poster of himself or a picture of Pirate's Cove.

"Whaaat? No! Foxy, your one of the favorites!" Freddy looked back at his nervous crew (Except for Chica, she was as happy as a kitten with a ball of yarn)

"Chillax you two, were all here and here to stay. Everything's fine, once this place opens, things will be just like then."

Just then, another voice came

"Ahem, not to intrude in this admirable parade or notin', but you folks seem to be quite lost, aren't you?"

Freddy looked to the direction the voice was coming from.

"Huh?…Who are…"

There in front of him stood a animatronic blue bunny, a chicken and a fox.

"Sorry, I can't help but ask you that. Be nice now, we don't take stuff kindly here." The blue bunny said with a smile on his face.

Bonnie tightened his hands into fists. He knew something was up with this place.

Freddy stood in front of the three robots

"My name is Freddy Fazbear, now may I ask who exactly you are? You seem to be on a lot of posters after all…"

The blue bunny stepped forward, and looked at his hand

"My names's Bonnie, but most just call me Bonbon"

Bonnie walked forward, and shoved Freddy behind him

"Now you just wait one minute there pal!"

Bonbon stepped in front of Bonnie

"Oh, I'm sorry. Could that have been your name, Honeybuns?"

Bonnie ignored the last word Bonbon said

"Yes, as a matter of fact!"

"Well, we are no longer in need of your "services", Bunnyboy"

Bonnie began to run forward

"THAT DOES IT!"

Freddy placed his hand in front of Bonnie.

"Easy Bonnie, the last thing we need is more chaos at this point."

Bonnie brought a fist up.

"Are you crazy?! There is NO WAY I'm getting replaced by this girl!"

Bonbon stopped in his tracks and spoke to his own crew

"Did I just hear that right, ladies?"

"Uh, Oh" Toy Chica smirked.

"Ye'll be regrettin' them words, laddie. Nothin' pushes his buttons more than that!" Mangle smiled at Bonnie, which made him shudder.

"Y' know, I really wanted to be nice, I really did…"

Bonbon bent the microphone he was holding and made a loud snap as he broke it. Bonnie stared at Bonbon with anger in his eyes.

"But I see now you won't be cooperating anytime soon" Bonbon had a frown on his face and glared at the old crew.

"If you're going to just storm into our place and break our rules, I have no other choice but to treat you as such"

Bonbon shifted his eyes to Mangle.

"Vixen, would you kindly show these out dates what we usually do with rule breakers?"

Vixen smiled and began to flip up her pirate eye patch with her hook.

"T'would be me pleasure, Bonbon" Vixen took off her eye patch and opened her eye, revealing a glowing yellow pupil surrounded by black.

"After all…Rule breakers never prosper"

Freddy took a step back, he knew that Vixen fox was going to attack, and he had to protect his crew…no matter what the cost…

Freddy began to Shove Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, MOVE!" Freddy shoved Bonnie out of the way.

"Wait, Freddy, Don't!" But it was too late.

Vixen tackled Freddy to the ground, and Freddy yelled in pain. He hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Vixen smiled at the unconscious Freddy.

"T'was a brave move ye did Landlubber, but not very wise. Yer brave move does not change the fate you and yer crew will meet"

"FREDDY!" Bonnie yelled. He was about to run to him, but Foxy beat him to it.

"GET OFF HIM!" Foxy tackled Vixen to the ground and bit into her shoulder.

"Don't worry Freddy, Were comin" Bonnie was about to go help Foxy when he heard Chica's scream.

"BONNIE! HELP!"

Bonnie turned around and found Chica on the floor. Toy Chica was standing on her, and was pulling her arms back.

"CHICA!" Bonnie yelled.

"BONNIE, WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

"Wha-" He was cut short as he was punched in the face. He fell on the floor with a thud.

"Just give up; I'm tougher then I look, Buns."

Bonnie looked up and glared at Bonbon, and snarled.

"Even so, you still hit like a girl" This pushed Bonbon's button's.

Bonbon gritted his teeth.

"You asked for it" Bonbon lunged at Bonnie ready to tear his fur to bits. Bonnie held his foot high and put his foot under Bonbon's stomach.

"Wha-"

"And I'm smarter than I look, Brat!"

Bonbon was thrown into Toy Chica, and they both fell unconscious on the ground.

Bonnie ran to Chica and helped her up

"You ok?"

"Yeah, But Bonnie how did you do that? Were you always able to do that?"

"Honestly Chica, I don't know, The situation seemed familiar…But It was Different…"

"I hope Freddy is okay.." Chica put her hand on her mouth

"You and I both, now C'mon!" They ran to Freddy, not hearing the battle of Foxy and Vixen.

"He is going to make it, Isn't he?..." Chica was worried, hoping Freddy was okay.

Foxy was held down on the floor, as he swiped his hook and made a tear in Vixen's chest. She snarled and bit into his back, and began to rip his fur off. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Vixen still had fur in her mouth, when she opened her jaws wide. Foxy looked back, terror in his eyes, 'I'm sorry lads' he thought. 'I failed to protect ye all, I have lost this battle' He looked back, eyes wide with fear as Vixen lunged at him with her jaws wide open.

"He's okay Chica, It's not as bad as it looks" Bonnie sighed in relief.

"That's relieving, and what about-"

Then they heard an agonizing scream fill the halls.

"FOXY!" They both yelled.

Bonnie Instantly ran in the direction the scream had come from. He had to save his friend, no matter what…

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hope you liked the first chapter! From now on I will not be going by the comics; I will be going on from my own ideas! It's funny how I had this idea, and another person also had this idea. I was planning to write this story ever since five nights at Freddy's 2 came out. Turns out someone else also had the same story idea, except they did it in comic form! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Pain

**I finally finished chapter 2! And it has even MORE action! Chapter 3 will probably be posted this Saturday or Sunday or somewhere around those days. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Bonnie POV

Bonnie raced down the halls, hearing painful groans coming nearer and nearer. 'How could I let this happen, I'm supposed to be the leader of the crew when Freddy isn't able to be, but I failed, Foxy might be dead, all because I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!' Bonnie ran even Faster.

He shoved the door open that led to Foxy. He snarled at Vixen, whose muzzle was dripping blood…,Foxy's blood…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Bonnie lunged at Vixen, pinning her to the ground. He punched her in the face. Vixen made a tear in his arm with her hook, he winced at the pain. Vixen kicked him off, which made him slam on the wall.

Vixen chuckled, eyes gleaming a piercing yellow.

"Ye think yer going to save him? He might already be DEAD! Ye failed landlubber, he's dead all because you failed to help him in his time of NEED!"

"NO!" Bonnie tackled her and began tearing her fur. Vixen yelled and bit his shoulder.

Freddy POV

Darkness consumed him. He would have stayed that way if Chica didn't stop talking.

"Freddy, Freddy wake up! Bonnie and Foxy need you!"

Freddy opened his eyes slowly. "What, where are they?!"

"Foxy… Foxy..." Chica burst into tears.

"Foxy Might be DEAD! We heard this scream and it felt so scary! Foxy's yell sounded like he was having his fur ripped off or something!"

Chica sobbed into Freddy's chest. Freddy stared out into the hall. "Then Bonnie must be…"

Freddy grabbed Chica by the shoulders.

"We NEED to get to THEM, NOW!"

Chica nodded and followed Freddy out the door. Freddy didn't need to ask Chica where they were. He could hear the sound of a bloody fight from far away…

Foxy POV

He felt agonizing pain come from every robotic limb in his body. His chest had a dangerous gash, and his back was bleeding a lot. He opened his eyes at the sound of fighting. 'Bonnie?' Foxy stared at the fight going on.

Bonnie POV

"Face it Honeybuns! You can't save your friend! He'll be dead and SO WILL YOU!"

Bonnie then felt agonizing pain come from his chest. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. 'I'm sorry Foxy…' Vixen tore some fur from his arm, and he yelled an agonizing yell.

Freddy POV

He was rounding a corner when he heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Did you hear that?!" He turned to Chica

"That…That sounded like Bonnie…" Chica put her hands on her face.

Freddy ran even faster, he had to get to them. he knew both of them were in danger.

"He entered the room the sound came from and stared at the scene.

Bonnie lay on the floor, shallowly breathing. There were several gashes on his body. Foxy looked even worse. There was a tear in his chest, and several gashes on his body. The fur on his back was shredded and there was a pool of blood coming from his back. But he was still breathing.

Vixen looked at foxy and grinned evilly.

"Well, didn't have enough did ye? Now I will make sure you never see your friends again!" She lunged at Foxy, but Bonnie jumped in front of Foxy. He pushed Vixen back and slammed her to a wall with his hand.

"As long as I am standing, you will NOT HURT ANYONE FROM MY CREW!" Freddy just stood there as Bonnie slammed her to the floor and punched her in the face. She lay unconscious on the floor. Bonnie then fell to the floor, and didn't move.

Everyone POV

"Bonnie!" Freddy ran to Bonnie as Chica ran to Foxy

"FOXY!" Chica knelt down next to the broken Fox.

"There ye are lass, I missed you" Foxy smiled weakly before resting his head on the ground.

"Oh Foxy, Your alive!" She hugged him, ignoring the blood that stained her.

"Bonnie come on. WAKE UP!" Freddy shook Bonnie as hard as he could, but nothing happened. Freddy looked at all the wounds on his best friend, and of his second leader of the crew. The Purple fur was stained with blood, and Bonnie's bowtie was torn. He had a tear going across his chest. Chica helped Foxy over to where Freddy was.

"Is Bonnie alright?" Chica looked at Bonnie and took a step back.

"I…I don't know… He isn't waking up…" Freddy shook Bonnie more harshly, but Bonnie's eyes stayed shut.

Chica hugged Foxy and sobbed into his chest. "Alright lass, Give me a moment with Bonnie" Chica nodded and let Foxy go.

Foxy limped next to Bonnie and sighed

"Listen lad, I know you might be dead, but if ye can hear me, I want ye to know that ye were not the reason I almost died. I chose that fate, it is not yer fault. We need ye lad. Ye are not only our friend, but yer are also one of our leaders."

But everything was still silent. Freddy sighed as Chica buried her face in Foxy's chest.

"Freddy? What are you doing here?"

Freddy opened his eyes and saw bonnie staring at him, with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Chica lunged at Bonnie and tackled him into a hug. Bonnie yelped in surprise as the rest of the crew hugged him.

"Ok…ok! I'm not dead guys!" Bonnie laughed as his friends only hugged him tighter.

"Are you ok?" Freddy looked Bonnie over, and saw that all the blood had stop flowing.

"Yeah I'm fine, despite all the tears in my body" Bonnie looked at himself and at his tears."

Foxy stepped in front of him "Thanks lad, Fer saving me, if ye didn't come when ye did, I would have died fer sure!"

Bonnie placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I had to come; I won't let them hurt anyone in our crew as long as I'm still standing" Bonnie sighed "And I'm sure this is not the last time we will see them…"

"Bonnie's right, they'll be back soon…But we will be ready to face them when they do come back" Freddy started walking towards the storage room.

"Let's get back to the storage room, were in no condition to fight" Even Freddy was torn. He had a tear in his arm and on his chest. Chica was also hurt; she had tears on her arms.

They entered the storage and began repairing themselves.

'And I will be ready to face you, Bonbon' Bonnie gritted his teeth and had fury in his eyes. He would be ready for the next battle to come. And this time, he would fight until he bled…

2.0 versions POV

"Toy Freddy will NOT be pleased" Bonbon shifted his eyes from Vixen to toy Chica. Vixen had tears on her chest and a small tear on her face.

"I almost had that Fox, if it weren't fer that blasted BUNNY!" Vixen snarled

"You will get another chance Vixen, and I have scores to settle with Bonnie…"

Bonbon shifted his eyes to the hall that led to the storage room

"And I will tear him apart…"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hope you liked chapter 2! This was very fun to write, but I had to think for a very long time when writing the dialogue. Hope you guys enjoyed! :3**


	3. Night

**Chapter 3 is here! (The Blood is oil or whatever animatronic liquid they have inside of them XD, the blood isn't real red blood, y'now, since they are animatronics...)**

Everyone POV

They were all shutdown, resting for the day to come, when the storage room door creaked open.

"Vixen, be quiet, we don't want to wake them all up, just get the fox!"

"Sorry Bonbon" Vixen looked around with her piercing eyes, and finally spotted the red Fox, hugging Chica in his sleep. She grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him out.

"Wha…" Foxy looked up and was about to snarl when Bonbon smirked

"Make a sound and your whole crew will be dead"

Foxy glared at Bonbon and kept quiet as they dragged him down the hall. They went to the center stage, and then heard a deep laugh.

"So this is the Fox that you were going to kill, Vixen…" Out stepped a bear that looked like Freddy, he had reddish circles on his cheeks, but he was more new and a bit…shiny…

"I can tear him now if ye wish capn'" Vixen grinned ay Foxy. Foxy glared back "Ye won't kill me that easy" Foxy snarled, shifting his arm.

"Is the bunny coming?"

"Honeybuns is the most active, he will come soon" Bonbon grinned, looking at the halls

Bonnie POV

Bonnie opened his eyes, and looked around. Since he was the most active, he rarely slept for long. He looked around at his crew…

"Wait…." Bonnie got up quickly, expecting to see the red furred animatronic, but nothing was there.

Bonnie went to Freddy, but thought better of it.

"Foxy might be wandering around…" But he knew something was wrong. He ran out of the storage room, and to the stage.

"FOXY!"

Everyone POV

"FOXY!"

"See? Here he comes" Bonbon flexed his shoulders.

"That bunny never knows when to quit"

Bonnie appeared from the shadows, and instantly tightened his hands to fists

"Haven't you had enough? You already tore us apart, now let my friend go!"" Bonnie snarled, taking a step forward.

Foxy winced as Vixen clasped her jaws on his neck.

"I'm afraid we won't do what you say. You're not our leader…"

Bonbon turned around and looked at the stage.

"But he is" Out of the shadows stepped a bear that looked like Freddy. 'Great. As if these three weren't enough' Bonnie growled as the figure hopped off the stage and stepped in front of Foxy.

'Who exactly are you?" Bonnie walked towards them.

"I am Toy Freddy…"

Bonnie flicked one of his ears in annoyance. "You have one of my friend's." Bonnie began to walk faster.

Vixen bared her teeth at the Lavender bunny.

"And I will take him by force if I have to!"

Vixen snarled at lunged for Bonnie; He dodged the attack and ran to his friend, who was now on the ground. Bonnie then felt a searing pain in his left arm and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He tried to keep his eyes open on Foxy, but was consumed by darkness.

"I told you not to attack, Vixen" Toy Freddy held Bonnie's arm in his hand and glared at Vixen.

"Sorry Capn', but he was irritating me"

"Take them both back to the Storage room" Toy Freddy returned to the stage, with Bonnie's arm in his hand.

"And don't do anything to them until further notice"

Vixen waited until Toy Freddy left and ripped the fur from a side of Foxy's face.

"Vixen..." Bonbon rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear what Toy Freddy said?!"

"Yeah but the bunny got hurt, I thought it was unfair that the Fox was going to go back unharmed…"

Vixen dragged Foxy, smearing a trail of blood on the floor, and threw him in the storage room.

"Not so tough now are you, Honeybuns?" Bonbon smirked at the unconscious Bonnie.

"Your fierce courage will soon crumble…" Bonbon glared at Bonnie and shut the door.

Foxy POV

Foxy lay there, shifting his body. The pain on the left side of his face was unbearable, and was bleeding badly, All the fur was gone, all that was left was he metal under the fur. He winced as he touched the cold metal, and withdrew his hand to see it full of blood. 'Ye all are suffering, because of me… I'm the bait' Foxy growled as he realized it, and then felt sadness take him over. He began singing his pirate Theme song, that always calmed him on troubled times

"Da, da,Dum, dum, dum dum…"

**Hope you liked this chapter! And yes, Foxy DOES have a theme song and his theme song is "Dum Dum Dum. Hope you liked chapter three!**


	4. The Puppet

**Chapter 4 is here!**

Bonnie POV

Bonnie groaned as Darkness consumed him. He didn't know where he was, but was too stunned to move.

"Bonnie?"

"Wha…" Bonnie murmured.

Bonnie opened his eyes slowly, and saw Freddy and Chica standing in front of him. Chica sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay! We were getting worried!"

"Are you alright? And what happened to your arm?!" Freddy looked Bonnie over again, checking to see for more damage.

Bonnie looked over to his left shoulder, to see that his arm was gone.

Freddy stared at Bonnie.

"How did you get so messed up?"

Bonnie sighed "I'll tell you later…"

Bonnie sat straight up, wincing at the jolt of pain.

"Where's Foxy?! Is he alright?!" Bonnie looked around frantically, Trying to spot the red furred Fox.

"He's okay…But…" Freddy looked over to a corner, where a red furred animatronic was curled up, and singing repeatedly.

"Well, Foxy's been a bit…off… he just keeps on singing that pirate theme song of his…" Chica said worriedly.

Bonnie limped over to his friend, ignoring the slight pain in his left shoulder.

"Foxy…You okay?"

Foxy stopped singing completely, and perked his ears up, but didn't move other than his ears.

"Foxy, Is something bothering you?"

Foxy then turned and revealed the left side of his face. Bonnie stared at the furless, metallic side of his face. Foxy sighed and flicked his ear at Bonnie.

"Ye really want to know…?" Foxy stared at Bonnie, waiting for a response.

"Foxy, tell me what's bothering you…"

"Every time they come to try to destroy us, they always take me! Don't ye see? I'm the bait! They always set ye up to save me! Ye always get yerselves hurt because of me!" Foxy yelled, sadness, anger and hurt in his voice.

Bonnie took a step back, surprised at how powerful Foxy's voice can be when he's angry. Bonnie put his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Listen Foxy, that isn't true. They use all of us as bait. When I was about to go help you in the last battle with Vixen, they used Chica as bait to fool me." Bonnie looked in the eyes of the fierce and brave pirate, to see a broken down Fox.

"And even if you are used as bait, we will never leave you behind. Your part of our crew, you're our friend, your part of out family…"

Foxy smiled.

"Thanks lad…"

Bonnie nodded, and asked a question that was burning in his mind.

"Foxy, what happened to your face?"

"After they knocked ye out, Vixen ripped the fur off…and some metal…, but my face is not what yer supposed to be worrying about, what happened to your arm?!"

"About that…"

Bonnie stood up, facing Freddy, Foxy and Chica.

"We have a new threat to worry about; it seems Bonbon is not the leader of those two, we all have new counterparts, and it seems I met your counterpart Freddy…

Freddy gritted his teeth, now knowing who ripped the arm off of Bonnie.

"They took Foxy out while you both were asleep. I went out to find him, only to realize it was a trap. I tried to take Foxy back, but that's when Toy Freddy ripped my arm out and made me pass out…" Bonnie growled, remembering Vixen's threat to kill Foxy by clasping her jaws around Foxy's neck.

"I didn't think they would attack this early… Freddy muttered. "We have to stay alert, even when we are asleep…"

Everyone POV

It was already night when they stopped talking, and sat down to fall asleep. Foxy didn't sleep though. He lay awake, with Chica by his side. 'Sleep well, lass' Foxy smiled at Chica's even and calm breaths. He was beginning to fall asleep when he heard something call him.

"Foxxxxyyyyy"

'What the' Foxy began to stand up, and walked out into the hall. As Foxy walked out, Bonnie opened his eyes. 'Great, Foxy didn't you learn your lesson?' Bonnie followed Foxy out quietly.

"Ffffffooooxxxxyyyyy"

'What the heck is that?' Bonnie started to get a bad feeling.

The voice was coming from a nearby room. Foxy walked in the direction of the voice and opened the door. There, standing in front of a giant present box, was a tall, thin, puppet.

Bonnie looked in the room and stared at the scene going on.

"Who are you?" Snarled Foxy, glaring at the creepy looking puppet. "And why were you calling my name?!"

The puppet just smiled, and that's when Foxy felt it. He felt something go inside of him, and change him. The thing messed his mind of the memories of his crew, of his friends, of his family…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bonnie lunged for the puppet, but the puppet dodged his attack, and Bonnie landed on the floor with a loud thud. Bonnie then felt something go inside of him, and felt it go into his mind. "NO, NO, NO!" Bonnie yelled, trying to avoid the invisible force that was ruining his mind and memories. He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the thing that was ruining him.

Foxy fell to the floor, and twitched. He tried to fight with the force that was messing him up, but failed. 'I'm sorry lads, I'm SO Sorry, I'm sorry Bonnie I made you have the same fate as me…' His eyes went black and formed white pupils.

Bonnie clutched his head, and gritted his teeth. 'Whatever happens, and whatever I do, I hope you know I'm sorry…' Bonnie then opened his eyes to reveal black with white pupils.

The puppet smiled again and went back in his box. 'Hope you're happy with the results, Bonbon, you even got an extra one, the bunny you wanted to tear apart…'

Bonnie looked around and snarled. Foxy bared his teeth and growled. They both walked out towards the stage, to their friends. Bonnie had one thing on his mind; to kill the old animatronics, Freddy and Chica. And he was sure Foxy was thinking the same thing.

They walked out of the shadows and saw Bonbon and Vixen.

"Bonbon looked back, and smiled.

"Well, well, well, looks like Honeybuns joined us too."

"The Marionette did a Fine Job..."

Vixen stared at Foxy. "Ye will have a fun time ripping your friends apart, I guarantee that."

Bonbon motioned them to come sit with them, Bonnie and Foxy sat across from them.

"So, when will we attack?" Bonnie tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

"Tomorrow night" Toy Freddy looked at his crew. "We will show them what we can do…"

"And what their friends have become" Bonbon looked at Bonnie and Foxy. They were changed completely.

"And we will tear them apart to bits" Foxy snarled.

"I think I'm going to like you, Foxy" Vixen smiled.

Bonnie looked out towards the hall where the parts and service room was. "We will crush them so much; they won't even be able to be used as scrap…"

**Hope you liked Chapter 4! And please don't be smarty pants' in the reviews! I write story's so you can read them, not for you to be a teacher and correct every mistake I made. And if there are spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, I am REALLY tired right now XD**


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5 is here! Thanks for all your support guys, I really appreciate it! (Chic is Toy Chica, also this story has Foxy x Chica in it so if you don't like that couple, then either stop reading or just keep reading if you don't care XD)**

Freddy POV

Freddy woke up to the sound of footsteps. He shook Chica lightly, also waking her.

"Chica, where are Bonnie and Foxy?"

Chica looked around, confused at this question.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday, where could they have gone?"

"We have to go find them" Freddy got p and went out the door to the hall. Chica followed closely behind. 'Where could they have gone…?'

Everyone POV

Bonbon was talking with Bonnie while they were walking when he heard footsteps, and voices.

"Looks like we're going to meet up with them…" Bonbon looked out into the darkness

Bonnie chuckled as he heard the voices of Freddy and Chica. "Where do you think they are?" Bonnie recognized this voice as Chica.

"Guess we better tell the others to hurry up…" Bonnie and Bonbon turned around, signaling to the others to come.

Freddy walked down the halls, looking into each room.

"I don't see them anywhere" Freddy sighed. He feared that the counterparts did something to them…

"Freddy…"

Chica was looking inside a room, there stood Bonbon, Chic and Vixen.

"Nice of ye to join us…" Vixen shifted her eyes from Freddy to Chica.

Freddy gritted his teeth and glared at them.

"What did you do to Bonnie and Foxy?"

"We just 'modified them'" Bonbon smiled as Bonnie and Foxy stepped out.

Freddy and Chica stared in fear at Bonnie and Foxy. They looked at them with a smile on their face and hatred in their eyes.

"What…What did you do to them…?"

Bonbon smiled "We made them one of us…"

"And we're going to crush you…" Bonnie snarled and looked at Freddy. Foxy looked at Chica.

"Have fun…" Vixen left but Bonbon stayed, watching the scene.

"BONNIE!" Freddy yelled, but Bonnie didn't change a bit. His eyes went black with white pupils.

"Bonnie! This isn't you! YOU WOULD NEVER ATTACK US!" but as Freddy said this Bonnie lunged at him. Freddy fell to the floor with a loud thud. Bonnie began punching Freddy. 'Sorry bud, I have no choice but to fight you…'

Freddy pushed Bonnie off with his feet, and got up. He lunged at Bonnie and held him to the ground.

Foxy smiled at Chica, which made Chica yelp in fear.

"Ye take yer last breath lass…" Foxy then lunged at Chica, but she moved out of the way and made Foxy slam into the wall. Foxy quickly got up and lunged at Chica, this time, knocking her to the floor.

"Any last words?" Foxy growled and looked Chica in the eyes.

Chica looked up at him, and cried a bit "I love you"

Foxy then felt something inside of him, his real self. The thing that took him over slowly went out of his body and he panted when he was back to normal.

"Lass, I'm so sorry!" Foxy hugged Chica and Chica hugged back.

" Foxy!" Chica put her head on his chest and smiled, happy to know the real Foxy was back.

"Ye…ye love me?" Foxy looked at Chica.

"Always have…" Foxy then hugged Chica tighter, unaware of the fight going on.

Bonnie held Freddy down, but Freddy pushed him off with all his might. He had gashes and tears on his body. Bonnie then grabbed him and slammed him to the wall. Bonnie glared at Freddy, and brought his fist up.

"Bonnie…Take care of our crew when I'm gone…" Bonnie took a step back as emotions raged through him. The force that changed him left his body, and his eyes returned to the normal pink/red color.

He shuddered and then saw Freddy on the floor.

"Freddy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He then heard footsteps behind him and he turned around, seeing Bonbon.

"YOU!" Bonnie growled and took a step forward.

"YOU DID THIS!" Bonnie began running towards the blue bunny. He lunged at him and pinned him to the floor, but bonbon pushed him off. He began running toward Bonbon again, but then felt searing pain on his face. He fell to the floor as darkness consumed him.

Bonbon then looked at Foxy, which was snarling and holding Chica close to him. Foxy stood up and lunged at Bonbon. He pinned him to the floor and began tearing some of the metal from his arm. Bonbon gritted his teeth at the pain and yelled as Foxy tore his arm off.

"Now ye will know how Bonnie feels!" Foxy snarled anger in his voice. Bonbon lay motionless as Foxy went back to Chica.

"We best be checking on Bonnie and Freddy…" Chica nodded and followed foxy. She stared in horror at Bonnie. His face was torn off and lying a few feet away. Freddy was getting up, and walked towards Foxy.

"Where's Bon-"

Freddy stared at the Faceless Bonnie on the floor.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO THE PARTS AND SERVICE ROOM, NOW!" Freddy picked up Bonnie and began running to the hall. Foxy and Chica followed closely behind.

'Ye toy's will be sorry fer messing our crew up…"

**Hope you liked chapter 5!**


	6. You will pay

**Chapter 6 is here! (I put POV because I don't know what else to put XD Yes I know it's not really a POV) And you're in for a surprise from Chica…. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR CHICA'S RAGE! (If I made any spelling mistakes, please let me know in the reviews so I can fix it!) Also thank you guest for posting this review: You're doing a great job at the writing portion so far, simply by the fact that you manage to keep to the original comic's plot-line while adding in other problems to explain further of what confused some in the comic. But, it seems that you may have gotten the body build's of the robots wrong, such as how the originals have a strong fear factor and immense difference in strength, while the toy's are more built on agility and... not intimidating. Also, I figured out the Chica in the fighting scenes is more or less useless. I understand that you may have something planned for her later but what I suggest is that, if you are, build her strength up slowly. If not, I recommend that you do. Simply to avoid some hate on her that may come later on that is entirely unintentional. I know you probably want to avoid taking advice from a guest, but I don't have an account so... xD anyway. It's very entertaining and damn this was long! I had this idea in mind for chapter 6 since i wrote chapter 5, you gave me an idea of how Chica would react :3 Thank you so much!**

Chica stared as Freddy harshly shook Bonnie.

"COME ON BONNIE, WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Freddy yelled so loud, the Toy's were probably sneering. Chica looked at Bonnie, her friend, who was torn up and had no face because of that stupid Blue nut job! She gritted her teeth in rage at what the Toy's had done. They hurt Bonnie again. They turned Foxy and Bonnie against them. They made Bonnie and Foxy do the one thing they swore to never do: To hurt someone from their crew. Chica couldn't take it anymore and went to the door.

"Lass, where ye be goin'?" Foxy hurried over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go show those counterparts a piece of my mind…" Foxy's eye patch flew open. Chica has never shown her angry side once. He was shocked at how menacing her voice sounded.

"Well, ye won't be goin' without me" Foxy looked back at Freddy, who just stared at Bonnie.

Chica smiled and nodded and ran down the halls with Foxy by her side. She was glad Foxy was beside her. She felt protected and safe when he was with her. She turned a corner and slowed down, not wanting to attract attention. She heard Footsteps and quickly moved in front of them.

Vixen and Chic stopped, and looked into the darkness.

Vixen chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't Foxy and Chica, what are YE doing here out so late?" Vixen's eyes glinted with menace.

"Were here to pay for what you did to Bonnie" Chica said, anger in her voice.

"Oh, and what are YOU going to do? Whimper and cower while your friend does all the fighting?" Chica ran quickly towards Chic and slammed her to a wall.

"Not this time, now you will know what it's like when I unleash my ANGER!" Chica threw Chic on the floor and punched him in the chest. Vixen snarled, but was attacked by Foxy.

"DON'T YE DARE LAY A HOOK ON THE LASS!" Foxy clawed Vixen in the shoulder leaving a tear, taking some metal. Vixen growled and threw Foxy off.

"Ye want me to tear ye up again?" Vixen snarled and glared at Foxy.

"This time, ye will be the one with scars!" Foxy lunged at Vixen and tore the fur off her back, Vixen yelled in pain. Foxy spit out the fur in his mouth and stared at the limp Fox.

Chica rolled over and avoided a punch from Chic. She quickly got up and kicked her from the back. She punched Chic in the face, leaving a dent and making her pass out. Chica got up and glared at Chic.

"Serves you right…" Chica muttered angrily. Foxy quickly ran to Chica, checking her for any tears.

"Ye alright lass?" Foxy looked Chica in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Foxy, for coming with me"

"Aye, I would never let ye leave without me…" Chica chuckled and hugged Foxy. They both walked quickly back to the parts & Service room, seeing Bonnie starting to wake up.

"Ahhhh, my head…" Bonnie groaned from the floor as he shook his head. He looked up and saw Chica staring at him with a slight look of fear.

"What? Do I still look evil?"

"It's not that lad…" Foxy handed Bonnie a piece of broken glass.

"What happened to me…I….I….I look like a monster…"

"You're not a monster Bonnie" Freddy reassured his friend.

"I can put your face back on; luckily I learned a few things from Mike before we moved" Freddy sighed.

"Mike was one of the best security guards we ever had…" Freddy looked at the shelves, but didn't find a face of Bonnie.

"It must be in the special storage room" Freddy muttered.

"Then I will go retrieve it" Bonnie stood up and looked at his friends.

"Let them get a taste of their own medicine"

"What's medicine?" Chica tilted her head and Bonnie chuckled.

"I'll tell you later" He walked out of the door.

"Freddy. You comin?" Freddy nodded and followed Bonnie out the door. They walked through the hallways and then stopped.

"What…." Bonnie stared at the limp Vixen and Chic.

"I think Foxy and Chica took care of them already" Freddy chuckled

Bonnie nodded and ran towards the stage. There stood bonnie, waiting as if he knew they were coming.

"Back so early?" Bonbon chuckled, flexing his arms.

"How did you-"

"My arm? Oh, got it repaired by Toy Freddy" Bonbon grinned at Bonnie.

"Looking for your face, Honeybuns?" Bonnie's eyes glowed brighter, showing his anger.

"Freddy, you haven't met your counterpart yet have you…?" Bonbon looked back and out stepped Toy Freddy.

"So you're the leader of these-"

"Yes, I am, and I expected a bit more of a fight from you honestly" Toy Freddy shifted his eyes from Bonnie to Freddy. Freddy didn't show any expressions and calmly stood there.

Toy Freddy stepped forward and looked at Bonnie.

"Lost your face already?" Bonnie growled and held the urge to punch the stupid bear in the face.

Toy Freddy grinned and looked at both of them.

"Let's see who's going to be scrapped…"

Toy Freddy lunged at Freddy, tearing Freddy's chest to shreds

"FREDDY!" Bonnie yelled and ran to his leader, when the puppet who changed him earlier, stood in his way and smiled. Bonnie knew if he were to pass the puppet, it would attack him like earlier and only make things worse.

"No..." Bonnie stared in horror as Freddy lay limp on the ground

"NOOOOOO"

** Sorry for the short chapter, it's 2 am where I am and I'm REALLY Tired! I will write next chapter soon! Also sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I might edit it later on :3**


	7. Injuries

**Chapter 7 is on fire! Thank you all for your supporting and awesome reviews! You help me think and write chapters more quickly! (Yes, I know this was random XD) (Caution: Mild and harsh language is used in this chapter, you have been warned)**

Bonnie stared in horror at the limp bear. It was almost impossible Freddy could survive.

"No, no, no, no" Bonnie repeated over and over again, trying to convince to himself that this was all a dream. He shoved the puppet aside and ran to Freddy, also shoving Toy Freddy out of the way. He knelt down and shook Freddy, who didn't respond.

"Come on Freddy…you can't go…" Bonnie put his head onto Freddy's and began to cry. Since he had no face, only the sounds of a cry could be heard. Toy Freddy was emotionless again, signaling to Bonbon to attack. Bonnie looked back and growled.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Bonnie's voice sounded demonic mixed with anger and hatred.

"Do you want your other arm ripped off too?" Bonbon smirked, and took a step forward.

Bonnie's eyes glowed a brighter red, showing his rage.

"I'm going to RIP YOU TO SHREDS, AND SEND YOU PIECE OF CRAP TO HELL!" Bonnie lunged at Bonbon, slamming him to the floor. Bonbon kicked Bonnie off, slamming him to a wall. Bonnie didn't feel pain; all he felt was rage and a need to destroy the stupid blue bunny and the bear. Bonnie snarled and slammed Bonbon to a wall. He then felt searing pain across his back. He looked back and saw Vixen, who was now joining the fight, tearing his back; He screamed in pain and lunged towards the Fox. He tore part of her face off, and glared at her as she screamed. He looked back and dodged an attack from Bonbon and sent him flying towards Vixen. He glared at the two unconscious animatronics. He then looked towards Toy Freddy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Coward…" Bonnie muttered as he went into the special storage room. He quickly grabbed a face of his and his arm, and ran back to Freddy.

"Freddy…I'm so sorry…" Bonnie put Freddy on his shoulder and quickly ran to the Part's and Service room. He was met with a worried Chica and a fierce Foxy.

"What...what happened?" Chica spoke barley above a whisper.

"Toy Freddy did" Bonnie growled as he said his name.

"I'LL SEND THOSE CRAP ANIMATRONICS TO HELL!" Foxy snarled and quickly looked at Chica and turned red in the face.

"Sorry lass, I get-"

"Yes, I know you get out of hand when you're angry, so do I" Chica smiled faintly and quickly helped Bonnie place Freddy on the table. Bonnie inspected the injuries and quickly got to repairing them.

"How do you know-"

"How do I know how to repair stuff? I owe it all to Mike. He taught me and Freddy about repairs before we left to this hell" Bonnie sighed. "Damn, I wish we stayed at our old place, if we did we wouldn't be going through this crap…" Chica gasped at Bonnie's language. Bonnie never cursed, or spoke harsh language. She had to admit he sounded more tough and fierce when he spoke harshly though. Bonnie shook his head and concentrated more on repairing Freddy. He finally finished and went on to repairing himself. He fixed his arm quickly, but his face took a bit more time…

2 hours later

Bonnie paced around, waiting hopefully for Freddy to wake up. Chica was held close by Foxy, waiting for Freddy to make the slightest sound or movement. Bonnie was about to give up, and ready to face the truth that Freddy was dead, when he heard a groan.

"Freddy?" Bonnie, Foxy and Chica ran over to Freddy.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh Freddy, You're alright!" Chica hugged Freddy tightly and then let go.

"We thought ye was a goner, lad"

"I'm glad I wasn't" Freddy looked towards Bonnie and saw his new face and arm.

"Repaired yourself already?"

"Yeah…you were out for a really long time…"

"So I hear…"

Freddy winced as he got up and began fixing Bonnie's arm.

"Hey! I just fixed that!"

"You put the red wire in the wrong place…"

Bonnie stood there quietly as Freddy finished fixing his arm. Freddy nodded and took a step back.

"My counterpart is tougher and stronger than I thought… "Freddy looked at his crew, and saw Bonnie's back.

"Bonnie, what happened to your back?"

"Vixen happened, when you blacked out, I fought Vixen and Bonbon, and of course, I didn't leave without an injury…"

"There's no doubt they will be back…"

"We have to be ready" Foxy growled, wanting to claw Toy Freddy's ears off for almost killing their leader.

"We will be ready…" Bonnie stood taller. "And we will show them what fear feels like!"

Foxy, Chica and Freddy nodded in agreement.

**Night, 12:00 am**

Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Freddy were all sleeping peacefully, when the door opened. Freddy woke up quickly and glared at the figure standing there.

"Hello Freddy, I'm here te talk fer my boss…" Vixen resisted the urge to growl.

"He has somethin' to say…"

"Why would I trust you?"

"Because if ye don't I can kill yer whole crew in a blink" There was menace in Vixen's voice, showing she wasn't fooling around.

Freddy got up and followed Vixen through the halls. 'I swear if this is a trap, I will rip all of your ears off…'

While they were walking through the halls, when Freddy saw a creepy puppet staring at them. 'What the heck is that thing…Is that thing the thing that made Bonnie and Foxy go evil?'

They went to the stage and there stood a figure. Freddy quickly recognized it as Toy Freddy.

"What do you want" Freddy growled with anger in his voice.

"I'm here to talk with you…"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because your crew's life depends on it…"

**Hope you enjoyed! Also, don't be afraid to give me ideas for the story line in the reviews, I appreciate some help and ideas! Thanks :3**


	8. Golden Problem

**Nothing to really say right now… (Caution: Harsh language used in this chapter) Thank you, witherd foxy for posting this review: may i ask you this and do it for ye crew of mine what if golden freddy showed up and fixed them and they were more powerful than the toys cause i keept asking my self weres golden freddy?**

**You gave me an idea :3 Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

Bonnie woke up, seeing everyone in the room relaxed him a bit. He sighed in relief that nothing bad happened during the night and that they finally had a good night sleep. He looked over to Foxy, who was holding Chica close to his chest, protecting her from the night. He then looked over to Freddy, and then noticed he was awake. He quietly walked over to Freddy and sat beside him.

"Something bothering you?" Bonnie glanced at Freddy, looking for any emotion.

"No, I'm fine…"

"I know you're not fine Freddy, what's bothering you?"

"I already told you, nothing is bothering me"

Bonnie stared at Freddy, whose eyes revealed no emotion. 'Damn it, if only he showed more emotion…'

He then heard the door creak open, and instantly got up.

"Bonbon…" He snarled, ready to attack.

"Bonnie…" Bonbon glared at Bonnie. Bonnie was about to lunge when Freddy stood in front of him.

"Bonnie, don't"

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Bonnie yelled, his voice mixed with anger and confusion.

"No, and I don't expect you attack…"

"You expect ME, to stand here and not do anything while she-"

"He" Freddy stared at Bonnie.

"While he takes you away?!" Bonnie glared at Bonbon, who was giving him the death glare.

"Yes" Freddy answered curtly.

"Excuse him, he a bit…aggressive"

Bonbon smirked and shut the door behind him. Bonnie paced around, anger inflaming him. He punched the wall hard, leaving a hole and cracks.

"Bonnie, calm down!" Chica yelled while staring at Bonnie.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHILE FREDDY IS WITH THAT…THAT…" Bonnie punched the wall again, leaving cracks.

"Lad, calm yerself down…"

"Yes, ye better…"

They all looked back, and saw Vixen staring back at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bonnie snarled, his eyes going black with white pin pricks.

"Ye can thank yer boss for lettin' me stay here" Vixen smirked and sat down on the floor.

"YOU LIAR-"

"No, she's right…" Freddy sighed and glared at Vixen.

"And you can leave now…"

"I'm afraid I-"

"GO, BEFORE ME AND MY CREW SHRED YOU TO PIECES!"

For the first time, Vixen felt fear, and yelped while running out into the hall.

"She's right about what?" Bonnie walked toward Freddy and pinned him against the wall.

"Right about giving them permission to…to spy on us…"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! NOW THEY WILL KNOW WHAT WE ARE DOING, WHAT WE'RE PLANNING!" Bonnie snarled and put pressure on his hand.

"I HAD NO CHOICE! THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IF I DID NOT SAY YES, THEY HAD YOU CORNERED!"

"WE COULD HAVE FOUGHT THEM, WE'RE NOT WEAK, FREDDY, FOXY SHRED THE CRAP OUT OF VIXEN LAST TIME!" Bonnie let go of Freddy and began to shake in anger.

-Bonnie POV-

I felt anger surge through me. How could he do this? Now the can attack us when they feel like it. I then looked back and glared at Freddy.

"YOU THINK YOURE A LEADER?! A CHILD COULD LEAD BETTER THEN YOU!"

'What the hell am I saying?!' I tried to control my mouth but the words kept tumbling out. I then looked at Foxy and Chica, who were staring at me with shock.

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS WHO DESERVE TO DIE!"

Chica began to cry, and Foxy hugged her tight, He gave me a death glare. I then looked at Freddy, who stared at me with a look of hurt. I felt tears begin to emerge from my eyes and looked away. I walked to the darkest area of the room and sat there. "Why the hell did I say that?" I muttered. But the weird part was, I didn't say any of that, it felt like something… more like someone was controlling me. I gripped my ears tight, wanting the pain and grief to go away. I didn't dare look back, I am sure they all hate me. I am the one who deserves to die.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Freddy. That's when I lost it. I hugged him tight and kept saying "I'm so sorry" over and over. Foxy and Chica stared at me, confused at my weird behavior. He hugged me back and I buried my face in his shoulder. Freddy was always like a father to me, I would tear this building apart if something ever happened to him. I let go and looked at Foxy and Chica, who were smiling at me.

I looked away and went to a corner. Something was wrong with me…

**2 Hours later**

"I still don't know why you agreed, it may have cost us our little freedom." I glanced at Freddy, who sighed.

"I didn't know what else to do…"

I felt it again, the thing that controlled me earlier…

"You're an idiot Freddy; I don't even KNOW WHY I CALL YOU MY LEADER!"

I heard gasp, and knew it was from Chica. I then turned to Freddy, who now had anger in his eyes.

"Then don't call me your leader, and just follow us" I felt grief swell up inside of me, I don't know what is happening to me. I felt my legs begin to move on their own. I walked to a dark hallway, and saw a Golden figure standing there. I couldn't believe me eyes…

"GOLDEN?!"

"Hello, Bonnie" He smiled that evil smile of his.

"What do you want?!"

"I'm going to ask you if I can control you…"

I felt realization hit me in the face.

"I'm not going to let you do that!"

"Then I will do it, by force…"

**Suspense cliffhanger! Next chapter will be released tomorrow! Also, if I made any spelling mistakes, please let me know in the reviews so I can fix it! :D**


	9. Control

**Chapter 9 is out people! (All the animatronics have advanced tech, so they can feel pain, emotions, cry, bleed, etc…) (Also, new name for Toy Freddy, his name is now Fredrick, which means I now have to edit previous chapters -_-)**

Bonnie gritted his teeth at Golden. He couldn't let that monster control him. He would make chaos to his crew. He lunged at Golden and pinned him to the floor.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE SCRAP YARD!" Bonnie glared at Golden. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?!"

"I have my ways…" Golden pushed Bonnie off with his feet and made him slam hard into a wall. Bonnie gritted his teeth in pain and quickly got up. He took a step back when he saw a golden light emerge from Golden. He turned around, and began running as fast as he could. Bonnie hated running away from a fight and looking like a coward, but he can't fight an invisible force. He was near his crew when he fell and felt something begin to control him. 'NO!' Bonnie tried to fight it off, but it didn't change anything.

"You're my puppet now, Bonnie" Bonnie could feel his limbs moving against his will. Bonnie looked on, as Golden made him go into the parts and service room, and would make him hurt his relationship with his friends beyond repair…

-Freddy POV-

I could hear footsteps coming our way, and quickly stood up. I signaled to Foxy and Chica to do the same. That's when I saw Bonnie. I sighed in relief, knowing it wasn't one of the toys, but then remembered our little fight. I was about to say something when he laughed. The laugh sounded…different. It wasn't Bonnie's laugh…it sounded familiar too…, and Bonnie's eyes were a bit…darker…

"Well, if it isn't the crew of idiots…" Bonnie smiled and shifted his eyes to each of them.

"Lad, ye do now yer insultin' yerself, right?" Foxy gave Bonnie the death glare, and held Chica close.

"Oh no, I'm not part of this stupid crew anymore…"

I flicked me ears in confusion. Why was Bonnie acting like this? He would never insult us like that. He looked at us like a family. I started to think the puppet was behind it all, SEEn the puppet since Fredrick attacked him. I was deep in thought, when I saw him staring at me. I then asked the question that was burning in my mind.

"Bonnie, what's wrong with you?"

Bonnie looked at me, and that when I saw his eyes change to his normal pink/red color. He looked at me, his eyes full of sadness, grief and regret.

"Possessed…help…not true…Golden…sorry"

I listened to each word carefully, and when he said Golden, my eyes widened.

"What?! That's not possible"

"Oh yes dear brother, it is…"

I looked towards the door, and there stood my brother, Golden.

"What do you want?! And what did you do to Bonnie?!"

That's when I saw Bonnie hold his head in pain.

"Just a few minor…changes…"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" My voice was full of anger and hatred.

"Only he can achieve that…" Bonnie collapsed on the floor and screamed in agony.

"How did you escape the basement?"

"I have my ways, brother…" I looked at Bonnie again, and I felt grief when I saw him clutching the floor with his hand, leaving streaks.

"You messed with the wrong bear…" I lunged at Golden, tackling him with all my might. All I wanted was to make this damn bear pay for what he has done. I felt pain across my chest, and quickly clawed Golden's face. He screeched in pain as I slammed him to a wall.

"LEAVE MY CREW ALONE, OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE USED AS SCRAP!" I punched him in the face, which made him lose consciousness, and threw him out into the hall. I quickly ran to Bonnie, who was panting harshly. I shook him, and that's when I felt pain shoot across my face. I held my face in pain, and looked up to see Bonnie smirking at me.

"That all you got?!" I knew this wasn't him, It was my brother…

"BONNIE, FIGHT HIM, DON'T LET HIM CONTROL YOU!"

Bonnie POV-

I was fighting against Golden with all my might, trying to take control again, that's when I heard a snap, and instantly took control of my body again. But the pain that met me made me collapse.

No one POV

Freddy watched as Bonnie fell to the floor with a loud thud. He quickly ran to his friend, but Bonnie made no move. He held Bonnie on his lap, trying to wake him, but all he got was groans. Freddy could only wait for Bonnie to wake up, and dreaded the thought of never seeing Bonnie move again…

**Short chapter, sorry for that :'( Wanted to keep my promise of publishing the chapter today! Also sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I promise next chapter will be loner, and better**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 10 is here, now it's time to cheer (Most cheesiest rhyme ever XD) (People are asking me to do a Freddy X Bonnie thing, But I'm just like: :I – So, I might to a poll, but I would appreciate if you leave a yes or no for this idea in the reviews. Be sure to say, No/yes Bonnie X Freddy, and don't say that this is gay, because I'm going to say "No kidding, Sherlock" But I actually think it's cute. *Grabs popcorn and Nachos* let the rage about gay people begin, 'I actually do like Bonnie x Freddy') (And we're getting more Foxy x Chica in this chapter :3 You're welcome, Foxy x Chica fans)**

-Bonnie POV-

I groaned at the pain, I couldn't move. Every time I tried, pain would make me stop cold. I just lay there with my eyes closed, and could hear voices.

"Freddy lad, Bonnie has gone through worse things, he's strong, he's going to be fine, capn'"

"WHAT IF HE'S NOT?! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?!" I could hear Grief and anger mixed in his voice. I wanted to show him I was alive, and that he didn't have to worry, but the pain was too great. I did the only thing I could: Groan.

-No one POV-

Freddy quickly turned his head to Bonnie, hearing a groan coming from him.

"Bonnie…Bonnie are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence before Bonnie spoke.

"I don't think I'm ok…But I know I'm alive"

Chica quickly ran to Bonnie and hugged him, Bonnie winced and Chica quickly let go.

"Oh, sorry Bonnie, I forgot that you're hurt-"

Bonnie opened his eyes and smiled while holding his arms out. Chica quickly went into his arms and hugged him lightly.

"I thought we lost you…"

"I'm glad I'm still here with you guys…" Foxy went beside Bonnie and put his hand on his shoulder.

"And we're glad that yer still with us, lad"

Chica giggled and looked at Foxy.

"Foxy, you don't have to talk in your pirate accent all the time" Foxy's face turned bright red.

"I….er….um…"

Chica walked towards him, and smiled.

"It's okay; you will always be my fierce and brave pirate fox" She then kissed him on the cheek, and walked away to get a cloth for Bonnie. Foxy just stared into space. 'Did she just…kiss me…?' He smiled and sighed, but was snapped back to reality when Bonnie struggled to get up.

"Bonnie, stay still, you'll hurt yourself even more" Foxy stopped talking in his pirate accent, and Chica heard his normal voice for the first time. It sounded so much like him and his personality. It sounded fierce, but at the same time kind. She smiled as she brought the cloth with her to Bonnie.

"Here, this will stop a bit of the pain, I hope, it helps me when I have pain"

Foxy just stared at the cloth. "What's so special about it?"

Chica Looked at Foxy. "It feels nice on my head, and most of the pain goes away…" Foxy chuckled at this and Chica blushed. He put the cloth on Bonnie's head.

Freddy sighed and looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what did he do to you that caused you so much…pain?"

Bonnie dropped his ears a bit, and sighed.

"He possessed me, made me say things I still regret, made me turn on my own friends, made me do things I will never be able to forgive…" Bonnie removed the cloth from his head and crumpled it in his hand.

Freddy put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"We forgive you Bonnie, we know it wasn't you who did or said that to us, it was my brother…Golden…" Freddy sighed. "I never thought my own brother would turn on me…"

Bonnie, Foxy and Chica turned their heads to Freddy.

"What happened?" Chica asked, worry and curiosity in her eyes.

Freddy sighed. "It all started at Fredbears Diner…"

-Flashback-

It was a busy day, kids were happily laughing and parents stared in awe at the two bears, The Golden one with the dark blue hat and tie, and the brown bear with the black Bowtie and hat. They sang happily to their songs, and almost sounded…alive. Of course, no one knew they were alive, and that they could feel emotions, or cry, or talk other then what they are programmed to say. They sang for hours, until it finally was time for all the kids to leave. When they saw everyone leave, they finally got out of their main position.

"Ugh, my legs are killing me…" Golden sat down on a chair, and sighed

"You can say that twice…"

"Ugh, my legs are—"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Freddy laughed and Golden laughed along with him. They were going to go visit Jeremy, when Golden heard something.

"HEEEELLLLPPP MMMEEEE" Golden flattened his ears. It sounded awful. He knew someone was in trouble, and he had to go help them.

"Uh, Freddy, I have to go for a bit…"

Before Freddy could react, Golden ran to a blocked off door. It was boarded up, but someone was inside there. He took off the planks and went into the room. He stood there in shook as he stared at the wall. On the wall were words painted, with what seemed blood… "It's me"

Golden looked away, but saw something move from the corner of his eye. What he saw made him yelp in fear. There in front of him was a puppet.

"Who are you?"

The puppet just smiled, and said "It's me" Before lunging at Golden…

"GOLDEN. GOLDEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Freddy knew Golden wasn't okay, he could feel it. Something was wrong. "GOLDEN!"

Then Golden came out of the shadows. His eyes were black with white pin pricks, and he snarled at Freddy. Freddy winced as Golden lunged at him, and then everything went dark…

-End Of Flashback-

"I then locked him up in the basement…" Freddy sighed "I don't know what went wrong…

~Bonnie's Dream~

It was night, and all the animatronics were sleeping. Bonnie twitched as he dreamed.

"Hello?" he heard a scream and then a whimper.

"Save me…" Bonnie looked back and saw Golden.

"What the…"

Then another figure popped up, he recognized it as the Marionette. The Marionette smiled at him, and creepily said, "You can't"

That's when Bonnie heard the ear piercing scream and everything went black.

**Hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 11 is here! (Ok people, there is going to be no Bonnie x Freddy, sorry Bonnie x Freddy fans, but I got more votes for no. And, I don't think that couple is good in this story, I think Foxy x Chica is enough…) (Thx for all your awesome reviews :3) (Now that school started up again, I don't think I will update a lot, but I will try my best to update fast!)**

**Bonnie X Freddy Fans - …I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Me - :/ Fudge….**

**~Bonnie's dream Continued~**

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Bonnie looked around, but the only think he saw was darkness. He walked around aimlessly, and then a room appeared in front of him. The room wall had the words "It's Me" Written in what seemed blood. At the far end was a gift box with strings coming out of it. Bonnie then saw Golden appear.

"This must be what Freddy told us earlier, about what happened to Golden, but why show it now, why me?" He watched the scene going on in front of him.

Golden looked away, but then something moved. Golden then yelped as there in front of him was a puppet.

"Who are you?"

The puppet just smiled, and said "It's me" Before lunging at Golden. Bonnie watched as Golden collapsed on the floor, wincing and telling the puppet to stop. He then saw a black mist go into Golden, and Golden's eyes changed black, with white pinpricks.

"GOLDEN, GOLDEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bonnie then saw Freddy, walking frantically around the old pizzeria; Golden then came out of the shadows. His eyes were black with white pin pricks, and he snarled at Freddy. Freddy winced as Golden lunged at him, and then everything went dark…

Bonnie stood there, shocked at the truth that had just slapped him in the face. Bonnie sighed and then felt anger rise up in him.

"I knew that puppet had something to do with it!" Bonnie paced around, trying to ponder what he could do.

"But why me? Why show this to me?" He then heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Because I believe you are the one who understands me…"

Bonnie quickly turned around, and saw Golden standing there. His eyes were his normal color, red; Bonnie had no Idea why his eyes were red when he was supposed to be an animatronic for kids. Golden now also looked, peaceful, instead of insane and evil, but his eyes were full of grief and sadness.

"Golden! I-I"

"You don't have to say anything, I know…" Golden walked towards Bonnie and sighed.

"And I'm sorry for causing you so much pain earlier, I didn't mean it' I had no choice-"

"I know; the puppet did this…"

Golden nodded and looked away.

"You showed these visions to me, didn't you?" Golden nodded and then fixed his Bowtie.

"But why me? Why not Freddy, he's your brother after all…"

Golden sighed and looked at Bonnie.

"Because Freddy doesn't believe me, I showed these visions to him before, and when I tried to explain to him that the puppet was behind it all, he just got angry and said this was another one of my tricks. He then attacked me…"

Golden looked away.

"He may be my brother, but the puppet has broken our bond beyond repair, he has made my own brother not believe a word I say…"

"So, his name is the puppet?"

Golden shook his head.

"I say the puppet because it's easier then saying his full name, but his real name is, the Marionette."

Bonnie shuddered. Even the puppet's name sounded creepy.

"But, what can I do? The puppet has control over your body, I can't do anything…"

"Defeat me"

"What?!"

"Defeat me; scratch me as much as possible"

"But…I don't want to kill you…"

"You know how to repair don't you? You repaired Freddy and yourself before."

"Yeah I guess, but…"

"And, I may have some other "help" with me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I have some powers…"

"Really, but how-"

"Golden shrugged. "I honestly don't know, I'm just glad I have them…"

"So, to save you, I have to almost kill you." Bonnie chuckled.

"This is a bit confusing.

"I know" Golden chuckled. I believe your friends are waking up. I assume you must wake up too.

Bonnie Nodded.

"Alright, I will avenge you…"

"Oh, and bonnie, one more thing…"

Bonnie turned around.

"Yeah, what?"

Golden sighed and looked Bonnie in the eyes.

"Tell Freddy that I'm sorry for everything, and that no matter what happens, I will always look out for him, even if he hates me…"

Bonnie nodded and began walking to the light

"I think you and I are going to become great friends."

Golden Chuckled. "Yah, hope so…"

Then everything faded away into oblivion

**~Out of Bonnie's dream~**

Bonnie woke up fast, and looked around to see his friends walking about.

"Well, looks like someone finally woke up" Foxy chuckled and walked towards Bonnie.

"Ye okay lad?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah…where's Freddy?"

"I'm right here!" Freddy was looking out into the hall, scanning everywhere for His brother.

"Freddy, I have something to tell you…"

Freddy went inside the room and shut the door.

"What is it?"

Bonnie sighed and looked into Freddy's eyes.

"Golden isn't who you think he is"

Freddy just stared at Bonnie

"What? You don't think he's evil?"

"No"

Foxy and Chica just stared at both of them.

"Bonnie, you must be joking"

"No' I'm not!"

"Bonnie, Golden made you do things you would never do! And you think he's good?"

"Yes"

"Golden must be playing with your mind again-"

"I HAD A VISION IN MY DREAM!"

Freddy stared at Bonnie.

"A…a vision?"

"Yeah, a vision of what happened to Golden, he isn't who you think! He's being possessed by the Marionette!"

"You mean you saw the room with the "It's me" writing-"

"YES! And Golden, the real Golden, Visited me in my dream! HE NEEDS HELP FREDDY! He tried to tell you, and I can't believe the reaction you did towards him, your own brother!"

Bonnie stared at Freddy, waiting for a response.

"I…I-"

"He's not himself! The Marionette is controlling him! We have to help him! He told me how and I'm going to go save him whether your coming or not!"

Freddy looked away, grief appearing in his eyes.

"It's just that…I never thought that my older Brother would turn on me…"

"HE DIDN'T TURN ON YOU! HE'S STILL THERE! BUT IF WE DON'T ACT FAST, HE'S GOING TO BE LOST FOREVER!"

Freddy nodded and signaled them outside.

"We have to save him…like he would for me if I was in his position…"

They all nodded and began running towards the hall where they saw him last.

"And Freddy, Golden told me to tell you, that He's sorry for everything and that no matter what happens; he will always look out for you, even if you hate him…"

Freddy stayed strong on the outside, but in the inside he was full of grief.

'I'm sorry Golden, I should have been there for you, like you were there for me before all this happened, and I promise that I will never doubt you again…'

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written! My hand feels like it's going to SPAZZ OUT XD I hope you liked this chapter**

**19 Favorites and 28 followers?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thx for all your support, you help me make this story 20% cooler!**


	12. Dead

**Sorry for the long wait, school's been a bit annoying… I had a lot of homework for the past 2 weeks…and this chapter was a bit complicated. You also have to keep in mind that I have a Youtube channel, and a Deviantart channel and I have to keep in check with them. (Please keep in mind, that in this fanfic, all the animatronics have built in Lungs *Hey, in fanfics, anything can Happen XD*) (I got emotional myself when writing this, I actually cried a bit when I wrote *spoilers, spoilers*) (Fletch is Toy Freddy)**

**But, here is Chapter 12!**

Bonnie ran beside Freddy, he looked over to Foxy, who was snarling, ready for battle. His ears swiveled back when he heard a noise. He knew who it was …

"GUYS, WA-"

Bonbon came out of the shadows and tackled Bonnie. Bonnie fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"BONNIE!" His friends began to come to his aid when Bonnie growled.

"NO, LEAVE ME HERE! GO SAVE GOLDEN!"

"But Bonnie…"

"GO!"

Freddy and Chica reluctantly began running towards Golden, but Foxy stayed where he was."I'm not leavin ye…"

"YES YOU ARE!" Bonnie struggled under Bonbon's grasp.

"You better listen to your friend, fox…" Bonbon glared at Foxy.

"I can kill him in a blink of an eye"  
>Foxy flattened his ears<p>

"Sorry lad"

"GO! BEFORE THEY ATTACK YOU TOO!" Bonnie began moving frantically under Bonbon, but Bonbon didn't budge. Foxy turned and followed where Freddy and Chica went. Bonnie Glared at Bonbon.

"How the hell did you know what we were doing?"  
>Bonbon smirked. "Vixen"<p>

Bonnie cursed in his mind. He forgot that the damn toys were spying on them.

"Why are you doing this? We never wanted to cause trouble!" Bonnie kicked Bonbon off and quickly got up.

"We want to Kill-**Help**-Kill you"

Bonnie stared at Bonbon.

"What?"

I'm-**sorry**-going to kill you"

Bonnie looked at Bonbon in confusion. He knew this wasn't normal, he knew something was going on. He pondered the 2 glitched words Bonbon had just spoken. 'help' and sorry' Bonnie thought. 'What does he mean?'

Bonnie quickly dodged an attack from Bonbon. He decided to test Bonbon out.

"BONBON! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME?!"

"Yes-**No, I'm sorry**-yes"

Bonnie knew it. Something was wrong with Bonbon, and he intended to set things straight. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Bonbon lunged for him again, this time, taking him to the ground.

"Bonbon, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Bonbon's eyes turned into a lighter green, and he quickly got off of Bonnie.

"I'm sorry…"

Bonnie just stared at Bonbon.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't intend to kill you. I couldn't stop myself…, none of us want to kill you, it's just that-" Bonbon looked back where he heard Vixen coming.

"Run"

"Why?"

"Go"

"Listen, I'm not-"

"ARE YOU DEAF?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! RUN; GO, GO HELP YOUR FRIENDS WITH THAT GOLDEN BEAR!" Bonbon shoved Bonnie forward.

"AND DON'T LOOK BACK"

Vixen came out of the shadows, and quickly looked at Bonnie. She snarled and lunged for him, but Bonbon quickly tackled her and pinned her down.

"BONBON, WHAT DO YE THINK YER' DOIN'?!"

"GO, I CAN'T HOLD HER DOWN FOREVER!"

"I-"

"DON'T MAKE ME BETRAY MY OWN CREW FOR NOTHING, GO!"

Bonnie stared at Bonbon for a few more seconds, and quickly ran to his crew. He could hear snarling come from where Bonbon had Vixen pinned. He looked back with regret; he still couldn't believe Bonbon saved him. He had torn off his arm and face, and then has decided to save him. There was something strange going on…

**~BonBon and Vixen~**

Vixen pushed Bonbon off and tore some of his fur in the process.

"BONBON ARE YE MAD?! WE HAD THAT DAMN BUNNY, THE ONE YOU HATE SO BAD! YOU COULD HAVE ENDED HIM!"

"And what would that have accomplished?" Bonbon glared at Vixen.

"YOU ATTACKED HIM ON THE VERY FIRST DAY THEY SHOWED THEIR DAMN FACES!"

"Because Fletch told me to" Bonbon was beginning to growl in annoyance.

"Vixen, I know you're still stressed about-"

"DON'T YE SAY IT! I KNOW EXCATLY WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" vixen snarled while glaring at Bonbon.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO BITE THAT SECURITY GUARD, I THOUGH HE WAS THE ONE!" Vixen paced aimlessly.

"I know that, but you have to stop KILLING these old animatronics, they ARE the originals, they deserve respect, AND FREAKIN PEACE! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL THEM FOR THE PAST…5 was it? A week? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE VIXEN!" Bonbon went into Vixen's face.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED THAT DAMN FOX!"

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU!"

"NO, YOU WERE CAUSING PAIN AND AGONY!" Bonbon stared into Vixen's eyes.

"Vixen, you can't keep trying to hurt them forever…"

"I will, and I will protect my crew at whatever cost!"

"YOU CAN'T KILL VERY DAMN NEW ANIMATRONIC YOU SEE!" Bonbon felt like punching some sense into Vixen.

"YES I CAN, IF IT MEANS PROTCTING OUR CREW!"

"THE IF I GO HELP THEM, WILL YOU KILL ME?!"

"Why the-"

"ANSWER ME, WOULD YOU?!"

Vixen stared at Bonbon.

"Yes"

Bonbon stared at Vixen

"Why?"

"Because you would be a traitor to us all"

"THEN KILL ME NOW!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"I JUST SAVED BONNIE, I'M A TRAITOR TO YOU ALL, GO AHEAHED, SHRED ME APART!"

"Sorry, I don't feel like getting my fur dirty right now…"

"VIXEN, GET SOME SENSE INTO YOUR MIND, OR I'LL FORCE IT INTO YOUR FREAKIN' BRAIN CHIP, IF YOU EVEN HAVE ONE!"

"I DO HAVE ONE!"

"EVER SINCE THOSE MURDERS HAPPENED, ALL YOU HAVE BEEN THINKING OF IS REVENGE! JUST THINK STRAIGHT FOR ONCE! WHO WILL YOU AIM YOUR REVENGE AT, THE REAL ENEMY, OR THE ORIGINAL FAZBEAR ANIMATRONICS THAT CAN HELP US?!"

Vixen glared at Bonbon.

"Something is going on Vixen, something Fletch and us all know. The original Fazbear crew can help us...they were here when the children were...were murdered..."

Vixen growled at Bonbon, and left without a word.

**~Bonnie and the crew~**

He turned a corner and heard fighting come from a large room. He ran inside and what he saw was horrific. Chica was torn, and her hands were missing, Foxy had oil coming from every limb in his body, and Freddy was fiercely fighting Golden.

Bonnie lunged for Golden and tackled him to the floor. Golden smirked and kicked Bonnie in the stomach. Bonnie winced as Golden slammed him to the floor. Freddy quickly knocked Golden off of Bonnie, but got tackled under Golden.

"Trying to be hero? So cute…" Golden smirked and began crushing Freddy's Throat.

"So sad that your end is near…" Freddy clawed the ground, feeling his throat being smashed and his mechanical lungs begin to lock up. Freddy saw a blur of purple swiftly tackle Golden to the ground. Golden screeched as he was pinned to the ground. Bonnie snarled at Golden.

"Don't hurt him, or anyone from our crew!"

Golden smirked.

"Then I guess it'll have to be you to die…"

Golden pushed Bonnie off and held him by his throat.

"Say your last words…"

Freddy quickly looked at Golden, and got to his feet.

"NO!"

*CRACK, Thud*

"FREDDY!" Foxy yelped, staring horrified and with grief. Foxy snarled and tackled Golden. He began tearing the bear apart.

"YOU SORRY SON OF THE DEVIL!" Foxy kept on screeching and insulting Golden while shredding him apart. Foxy finally stopped when he remembered Bonnie's instructions, and when most of all the golden exoskeleton was covered in oil. Foxy snarled at Golden, and then looked towards Bonnie, who was staring in horror and grief at his Friend. Freddy's chest was torn open, his endoskeleton visible. His gears were moving slowly, slowly his energy was draining away. They didn't notice that Golden was back to normal, his normal red eyes restoring themselves. He stared in grief as his brother lay dying, because of him.

"Freddy…no…" Bonnie held Freddy as oil tears streamed down his face. Chica buried her face in Foxy's chest as Foxy held her close, tears starting to form. Freddy opened his eyes, which were flickering from black to blue, signaling that his life was draining away.

"I guess this is it…"

"Freddy…Don't…please…" Chica pleaded while staring at Freddy with grief.

"We need ye lad…" Foxy flattened his ears

"I'll miss my crew…"

Freddy looked over to Golden, who was staring at him with grief.

"Golden…"

All of the animatronics looked at Golden. Foxy was snarling a bit, but Bonnie signaled no.

Golden felt tears emerge.

"I NEVER MEANT IT! I'M SORRY FREDDY! I'M SO SOORY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTING YOU, NOT KILLING YOU! SOME BIG BROTHER I AM, I SPENT MOST OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM YOU!" Golden looked away, grief raging through him.

"It's not your fault, the puppet was controlling you. You were, and still are, the greatest brother anyone could have…"

"I'm sorry Freddy, I didn't mean it, and I'm not going to stop trying to repair you until you wake up again!"

"Face it; I'm a goner no matter what you repair…"

Freddy winced as his energy began draining away.

"Promise me you'll protect each other…and keep each other safe…Bonnie…keep them safe…" Freddy winced in pain at his struggle in speaking.

"I… know… you… can… do… it…keep… them… all…safe…"

"Freddy…don't…Freddy!? FREDDY!" Bonnie stared at Freddy in grief. Freddy's eyes were closed, and the sound of his gears completely stopped. Bonnie tried for several hours to wake Freddy up, Even Foxy, and Chica left, afraid that the toys would show up. Golden stayed with Bonnie, still grieving his little brother. But nothing worked. Bonnie had to face it. Freddy was dead.

**(Freddy died for his crew (Bonnie), THE FEELS ) (I MADE MY GOAL, 2,000= words in one chapter! YES!)**

**Thx for all your awesome reviews guys! You keep my this story going!**

**Have any questions? Ask them in the reviews! Answers will be limited; I can't answer all of them at once!**

**Questions answered:**

**Q(kinda XD) - bob garrison chapter 2 . Dec 21, 2014**

**they cry, bleed and can die but are still robots..**

**what**

**A: Yes, they can. May I remind you, this is a fanfiction, so anything can happen. None of this is based by real life things.**

**Q - DragonZeus1 OK that's it you've made so many references in the story that I thought, we're just coincidental, but the 20% cooler thing made it obvious. Your a brony, aren't you?**  
><strong>Oh, and great story by the way XD<strong>

**A: Yes, I am a Pegasister :3**

**Q - anonimaticnavi chapter 10 . Jan 15**

**hey there! how da ye doin? xD good job, i love your fanfics and i've a ship... i would like if you put some mangle/vixent x foxy... this way, not Foxy x mangle/vixent... just mangle/vixent x foxy... that's so sweet, i mean... foxy dont like her, but she like foxy... i don't know... but... yeah... i wanna that then... PLEASE! D;**

**A: I'm sorry to let you down, but I will not add Mangle x Foxy in this, Foxy x Chica is already in here, and I don't see how Mangle x Foxy would fit in, since they are enemies.**

**Q - Cohen chapter 2 . Dec 18, 2014**

**This is so cool! But why did you always put ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ at the end?**  
><strong>btw I wish you luck on your next chapter!<strong>

**A: I put ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ because I didn't/don't know how to make the line breaks XD And thanks!**

**And now, I will be posting the reviews of Honor( Reviews motivated me forward, *If your review isn't posted here, it doesn't make you ANY LESS SPECIAL! Please remember, I spend about 1 hour writing a chapter, and I almost always do it at night. SO by the time I'm done, I'm half asleep and half awake, I appreciate ALL reviews!*):**

**Guest chapter 5 . Dec 28, 2014**

**You're doing a great job at the writing portion so far, simply by the fact that you manage to keep to the original comic's plot-line while adding in other problems to explain further of what confused some in the comic. But, it seems that you may have gotten the body build's of the robots wrong, such as how the originals have a strong fear factor and immense difference in strength, while the toy's are more built on agility and... not intimidating.**  
><strong>Also, I figured out the Chica in the fighting scenes is more or less useless. I understand that you may have something planned for her later but what I suggest is that, if you are, build her strength up slowly. If not, I recommend that you do. Simply to avoid some hate on her that may come later on that is entirely unintentional. I know you probably want to avoid taking advice from a guest, but I don't have an account so... xD anyway. It's very entertaining and damn this was long!<strong>

**Lightsky1213 chapter 5 . Dec 27, 2014**

**This is amazing! Keep up the good work. my only criticism would checking that you have exclamations, question marks, or periods at the end of each sentence. i hope you do more soon! :)**

**Guest chapter 4 . Dec 27, 2014**

**I WANT CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Tigersfury chapter 4 . Dec 30, 2014**

**...*Sounds like Brent from Cloudy with a chance of meatballs* UH OH!**

**Guest chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2014**

**Yay! You took my advice! Thanks, you're probably the first one to actually listen to me, though it doesn't help if I don't have an account, huh? Anyway, yes! Chica was being a badass, with a bit of badass Foxy mixed in there as well! The Badass Duo, their new shipping name xD**  
><strong>The grammar this chapter was great, especially since you were half asleep and it wasn't edited yet. So I guess there is nothing to really call you out on this chapter, besides the fact that I feel terrified for Freddy! He better live or I'm going to cry T-T<strong>

**frenchfrieswithtoast chapter 10 . Jan 5**

**It was awesome! Awwwwww yeah go Bonnie! I can't wait for more**

**And for the poll, I'm going with: No Bonnie x Freddy. I hope you don't mind...**

**Silver chapter 11 . Jan 12**

**THIS IS THE BEST FAN FIC IVE EVER READ! the story is awesome I love how you turned golden into a good guy he was always my favorite :) I'm totally going to favorite this you disserve my support. And I humbly award you MY FAVORITE FAN FICTOIN AWARD!**

**silverquest chapter 10 . Jan 12**

**sorry if I'm being annoying this is my second comment but I just wanted to say this website was not cool until I read this story I made an account just so I could favorite this xD**

**Bubble Berry 416 chapter 11 . Jan 12**

**When will next chapter come out?**  
><strong>BTW I FRICKIN LOVE THIS STORY!<strong>

**25mar2000 chapter 11 . Jan 7**

**YES YES YES YES, I knew Golden Freddy wasn't a bad guy, thanks for putting him on the story and making him the good guy (well somehow good:) jajaja**

**creeperslayerG1 chapter 11 . Jan 7**

**great chapter as always, i actully feel for golden, keep up the good work, my favriot fanfic hasen't uploaded in a while, so as always turn to my secound fav**

**Cohen - Hey man! Im LOVING this fanfic! Btw just a suggestion, why not get the balloon boy in? He needs some action! Please? It would be great! P.S. Wow, chapter 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, and 11 came out so fast! I was getting on to check for number 3, and BAM SHACKA-BOOM! There were 9 more chapters!chapters!**  
><strong>Great work<strong>


	13. Welcome to the crew

**Chapter 13! (I'm tired right now *It's 11 .p.m. right now* so sorry if this chapter isn't awesome like yesterday's, but I spent 4 hours on a new youtube video, so, yeah, I'm in zombie mode right now... I WANT SSSSLLLLEEEEPPPPP, so right now, I'm not thinking right)**

Bonnie stared in grief at Freddy's lifeless body. He couldn't take in the fact that Freddy was dead. He couldn't be…he was their leader. No, he was wrong. Bonnie knew that he was the leader now, and it ached him. He looked back at Golden, who was quietly looking at him. His face was full of guilt and grief.

"Golden, it wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was, I killed him with my own hands…"

"No, it was the puppet not you"

Bonnie got up and carried Freddy's body.

"C'mon, we have to get back to the rest of our crew"

"Our?"

"Yeah, your part of the crew now"

Bonnie walked forward, careful to avoid any of the toys, especially Fletch. The last thing Bonnie needed right now was a confrontation with the leader of the toys. Bonnie swiftly made it to the Parts & service room, motioning for Golden to come in. Foxy snarled when the door opened, but once he saw who it was, he relaxed. Chica was asleep in his arms, while he kept watch. For some reason, Vixen wasn't spying on them.

"Ye ws gone fer a long time"

"I know…" Bonnie murmured while putting Freddy on the table.

Golden grabbed some metal and started repairing Freddy.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie walked next to Golden and saw him melt some metal into the torn parts on Freddy's exoskeleton.

"Keeping my promise…" Golden murmured while doing his work.

Bonnie looked at Foxy, who was looking at Golden closely.

"Golden, why didn't ye try to take yer body back?"

Golden stopped, and stared at Freddy's chest.

"I tried for years, but finally gave up. I tried so hard to get to my lil' brother, but the puppet was too strong, I couldn't break his barrier…" Golden went back to his work.

"Didn't you say you had some mystical powers?" Bonnie looked at golden work. Half of Freddy's exoskeleton was fixed.

"I did, but when the puppet came out of me, he drained them"

"What were the powers?"

"Healing…"

Bonnie sighed. Foxy began to growl towards the door.

"Foxy, what is-"

The door opened with Bonbon behind it.

"Fletch wants to speak with Freddy" Bonbon looked at Bonnie and nodded, signaling that the encounter before still hasn't been forgotten.

Bonbon turned his head and saw Freddy's dead body.

"Wha…what happened?" Bonbon neared freddy's body. Foxy began to snarl at him.

"Back away, ye devil, or I'll tear yer precious blur fur off ye"

"Foxy, don't, he…he saved me earlier today…"

"WHAT?!" Foxy turned his head towards Bonnie.

"But why would ye do that? Ye were tryin' to kill em' before" foxy stared at Bonbon, waiting for a response.

"Something snapped in me, and I was also tired of hurting you guys for no reason. Seems like Vixen isn't on the same side with me…"

Bonbon turned his head to Freddy again.

"What happened to him?"

Bonnie sighed. "Got attacked by the puppet"

Bonbon looked at the wall.

"The marionette had been causing insanity to this place ever since he showed his horrible little face. We haven't been the same ever since he's been here. Something's going on, something is making us feel the urge to kill, I don't know why…; never turn your back on that puppet"

Bonnie looked back to Freddy.

"I can't believe he's dead…"

"Who's leader now?"

Bonnie looked at Bonbon fiercely.

"Me"

"I'm sure you'll make a fine leader, you have bravery, courage and spirit-"

"I wish Freddy was still here…"

Bonbon looked at the broken bear.

"He was a fierce one, he even scared Vixen once"

Bonbon headed to the door.

"Come on, Fletch doesn't like to wait much"

Bonnie nodded at his crew and headed out.

"Who's that Golden bear?"

"He's…Freddy's older brother…"

"Really? Why haven't I seen him before?"

"It's complicated, I'll tell you some other time." Bonnie knew Bonbon didn't mean harm anymore, but he still felt uneasy around the blue rabbit. Why wouldn't he be? Bonbon had ripped off his face and arm before, and almost killed him several times.

"Fletch! We're here!"

Bonnie glared at the curtains when the bear came out.

"Bonbon, I asked you to bring the leader…"

"This IS the leader…Freddy died…"

Fetch had a slight look of anger.  
>"Vixen did it didn't she?"<p>

Now sir, it was the puppet…"

Fletch revealed fear on his face. The puppet was like a demon. It changed them and their personalities.

"Is it's music box playing?"

"Yes sir, just checked"

Fletch sighed and looked at Bonnie.

"Your name is Bonnie?"

"Yes" Bonnie glared at Fletch, still annoyed that he almost killed Freddy days ago.

"I understand you are the leader now…"

"Yes, yes I am, and if you ever hurt my crew-"

"I won't"

"Why should I trust YOU?! You almost killed Freddy a few days ago!"

"Yes, and for that I am sorry, I wasn't thinking straight…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

Fletch quickly looked at Bonnie.

"I want to ask you something"

"Yeah what?" bonnie was still annoyed. He tried to avoid to look at Fletch for a long time because he reminded him too much of Freddy.

"Were you there when the children were…murdered?"

This took Bonnie by surprise.

"Y...yes I was. So was Golden and Freddy."

"Care to explain?" Fletch stepped off the main stage and stood in front of Bonnie.

"It was a normal day, kids were watching us sing, parents were paying for pizza, and then everyone left, everyone but one man. Golden had an extra Exoskeleton, just in case. His suit was always the easiest one to get dirty. That man put on Golden's extra suit and lured five children into the back room. We heard terrible screams of agony and pain. We tried to move, but we couldn't. Finally 12:00 am came, and we quickly ran to the backstage room. What we saw was horrible. The children were slaughtered in the most painful way. He didn't kill them fast; he let them suffer before they died. The floor was full of blood. The man was still there, and we instantly attacked him. Golden was the one to kill him, since he was the oldest. We left them all there, leaving the police to do the rest. Later on in the week, they sent me off to repairs. One of my ears weren't functioning right, so I was out of the Pizzeria.

Freddy was left with Golden, and the week I came back, Golden was gone. I found out later on he wasn't acting right, and that he tried to kill Freddy."

Bonnie looked off into the dark hall.

"Hmph" Fletch pondered this information.

"Which wound did Freddy die from?"

Bonnie looked at him surprised.

"His…a large chest wound"

Fletch nodded at this.

"You can go back to your crew, or roam anywhere. You are part of our family now; only stay clear of Mangle, she's still aggressive, and whatever you do never go in the Prize Corner.

Bonnie nodded and went back to the Parts & Service room with Bonbon.

"You said something about a wind up Box and the Marionette, why is the Box so important?"

"The wind up box keeps the lid to the marionette's present box closed, Fletch always winds it up."

"And what happens when you don't wind it up?"

"He gets out…"

"I have to make sure Vixen isn't planning to tear you apart, see you later!" Bonbon ran in the direction of Kid's cove.

Bonnie ran into the Parts & Service room, and took Freddy's body, disturbing Golden's work.

"Lad, what are ye doin'?"

"I'm going to take Freddy somewhere where he can rest in peace…"

"Bonnie, I'm trying to repair him-"  
>"Face it, no matter what you repair he won't come back, at least let him rest in peace"<p>

Bonnie carried Freddy's body to the Basement. He placed Freddy down far from the power generator.

"I guess this is Goodbye, I'll miss you Freddy…" Bonnie fought away tears as he came out of the basement, not knowing that Fletch was watching him. Fletch quietly went down into the basement, and looked at Freddy.

"I'll fix you up, and you will be back with your crew, because we won't be able to face him without you"

Fletch took out his tools and began Fixing Freddy, because he knew Freddy was the old crew's leader, and without him, they would fall.

**There are no questions in the reviews so yeah…Till next Chapter!**


	14. Depression and Wolf's

**Chapter 14! (My OC is being added!(And no, the OC is NOT me, or linked to me in any way! It's just an OC I'm adding in, the OC is owned by me) (Song used in this chapter belongs to RED, Song: Hymn of the missing) **

Bonnie looked at Freddy's lifeless eyes who were once filled Compassion for his crew. He had kept his promise of taking care of his crew, but he wasn't used to it. He missed Freddy's voice, the way he shouted out commands, the way he talked to them when they were upset. Bonnie then began thinking of a song they used to play for sad events.

_Tried to walk together__  
><em>_But the night was growing dark_

Bonnie felt like going to the prize corner and ripping the puppet to shreds, but he knew if he did, there was a high chance that he would end up like Freddy. Bonnie hugged Freddy's lifeless body, crying he hugged Freddy tighter.

_Thought you were beside me__  
><em>_But I reached and you were gone__  
><em>

"Please…please don't leave us alone; please don't leave me alone…" Bonny stuttered, hoping that Freddy would wake up. But he didn't.

_Sometimes I hear you calling__  
><em>_From some lost and distant shore__  
><em>

"We need y-you so m-much right now, Freddy, don't LEAVE US!" Bonnie started yelling out of grief. He couldn't take it any longer. He felt alone, abandoned.

_I hear you crying softly__  
><em>_For the way it was before_

"Freddy, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Bonnie wailed in despair.

_Where are you now? Are you lost?__  
><em>_Will I find you again?_

"We need you, I NEED YOU!"

_Are you alone? Are you afraid?__  
><em>_Are you searching for me?__  
><em>  
>Bonnie hugged Freddy's lifeless body tightly, wanting Freddy to hug him in return. Freddy's eyes were pure black, showing no emotion.<p>

_Why did you go? I had to stay__  
><em>_Now I'm reaching for you_

Bonnie's tears finally stopped, since he had run out of oil.

_Will you wait? Will you wait?__  
><em>_Will I see you again?_

But he let out wails of grief. Foxy, Chica and Golden appeared at the doorway, and saw the wails were coming from Bonnie. Chica walked down the steps and placed her wing on his shoulder.

_You took it with you when you left__  
><em>_These scars are just a trace_

"Bonnie, you can't bring him back…"  
>"Chica's right lad, he's…he's dead…"<p>

_Now it wanders lost and wounded__  
><em>_This heart that I misplaced_

Golden just looked at Bonnie, who was holding Freddy tightly. He stared in Grief at his dead brother. Bonnie had Freddy's oil blood smeared across his chest, but he didn't care.

_Where are you now? Are you lost?__  
><em>_Will I find you again?__  
><em>  
>"Bonnie lad…ye can't bring back the dead…" Foxy flattened his ear's.<p>

_Are you alone? Are you afraid?__  
><em>_Are you searching for me?_

Bonnie finally let go of Freddy and looked at his crew.

_Why did you go? I had to stay__  
><em>_Now I'm reaching for you__  
><em>

Tear streams were on his face and his eye were now a faded grey instead of his normal Maroon color.

_Will you wait? Will you wait?__  
><em>

"Yeah…lets-…Let's go…" Bonnie headed toward the steps, quickly running out of the Basement.

_Will I see you again?_

"I'm worried about him, he hasn't been the same. He seems…depressed." Chica looked off at the doorway where Bonnie just disappeared from.

"I know Chica, and did ye see his eyes? They're…They're grey…" Chica gasped, and looked at Golden.

"Why…why are his eyes grey?"

Golden sighed and fixed his top hate.

"Grey eyes reveal that the animatronic is going through extreme depression, which can cause them to go mute, or to avoid everyone. I'm afraid Bonnie is…going through depression…"

Foxy flattened his ears.

"Ye sure? "

"Positive"

Golden looked off at Freddy.

"And I'm afraid Bonnie is going to suffer more then he could bear…"

~Bonnie~

Bonnie walked through the halls, not wanting to talk to anyone. He felt as if the world had melted away, and had abandoned him. He tried so hard to be leader, but every time he gave out orders, it just reminded him of Freddy and made him guilty to know that he was replacing him. He kept his promise of taking care of the crew, but he didn't know if he could last any longer. He swiveled his ears back when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Bonbon, I know it's you…"

"Ugh, how can you do that? You didn't even hear my voice or see my fur!"

"I can tell by the beat of your footsteps" Bonnie muttered.

Bonbon tilted his head, when noticing Bonnie's eyes were grey and drained of their color.

"Bonnie, what happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know and I don't care…"

Bonnie began to walk forward but Bonbon got in his way.

"No, you WILL care. Bonnie, having grey eyes isn't normal, something's wrong with you"

"Bonbon-"

"Oh, and another thing, my name is Clint"

Bonnie stared at him.

"Clint?"

"Yeah, Bonbon was just my back-up name. We all have real name's…Chi's name is Chira, you already know Fletch's name which is…Fletch, Vixen's-"

"Don't ye dare say my name!"

Vixen appeared from the darkness of the ceiling, revealing her mangled body and extra body parts.

"Not again…" Clint groaned, looking at Vixen's messed up body. Bonnie would have backed up, but he just stood near Vixen, and looked at her, his depression taking over his emotions and instincts.

"What's with those damn kids's?" Clint made a move but Vixen glared at him.

"It's pointless to fix me again if they're just going to tear me apart again…" Vixen glared at the Kid's cove.

"I guess you have a point…" Clint looked over at Vixen's extra head, and fixed its eye. Vixen looked over to Bonnie, who was looking at her with no emotion.

"What's wrong with you?" Vixen had a hint of a growl, but felt kindness emerge from her.

"And what's wrong with yer eyes?"

'Freddy…" Bonnie muttered.

"What did ye say?"

"Freddy…" Bonnie spoke in a lower voice.

"Lad, I can't-"

"FREDDY IS DEAD!" Bonnie screeched, shooting all his anger at Vixen.

"HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR ME! I SHOULD HAVE DIED! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Bonnie held back the urge to sob. He punched a nearby wall and made crack's form. Clint just stared at the scene going on, not able to respond.

"What is going on?" Fletch appeared from the shadow's, and was visibly tired.

"Bonnie…something's wrong with him…" Clint whispered.

Fletch noticed his grey eyes and instantly knew what was going on.

"He's going through depression. Freddy's death was too much for him…" Fletch spoke while looking at Bonnie.

"Depression? Who's going through Depression?" Came a voice.

Clint and Vixen looked back to see a female Orange/Yellow animatronic wolf appear. Most of Its body was orange, while the tip of her tail, the inside of her ear's, her muzzle, and her stomach were a deep fire like yellow. She had red Cheek circle's, signaling that she was a Toy vesion. It looked on at the scene, taking it in.

"Flame!" Clint shouted.

"We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Those repair workers didn't know what they were doing…" Flame replied.

"Seems like I missed a lot…" Flame tilted her head, observing Bonnie.

"Who's he?"

"That's Bonnie, he's going through…sadness" Clint answered.

"Depression" Vixen corrected.

"Depression, sadness, same thing!" Clint glared at Vixen.

Flame studied Bonnie closely.

"Fletch, what's the reason?"

"His leader died, I think Freddy was more than a leader…" Fletch muttered.

"I think I have to go now…" Bonnie looked at Fletch, and waited for a response. Fletch nodded and Bonnie began to walk off.

"Puppet?" Flame questioned. Clint odded slowly.

"I'm gonna go with him" Flame hurried over to Bonnie. Bonnie glanced over to Flame.

"Shouldn't you be with your crew?"

"I am, from what I understood from Fletch earlier, your part of our family now"

Bonnie looked at Flame closely, and strangely felt comfortable with the wolf.

"So, what do you do to entertain the kid's?" Bonnie glanced at Flame.

"Sing and play the guitar"

Bonnie widened his eyes.

"That's what I did!"

"'do'"

"Do?"

You may not perform, but you still got the talent, don't forget it" Flame pushed Bonnie playfully, and Bonnie chuckled. His grey eyes had a slight Maroon hue to them. Flame smiled at him and walked on, scanning the area t make sure the puppet didn't make an escape from his Box. They finally arrived at the parts and service room, Flame opening the door.

"See you later?" Flame asked hopefully.

"See you later" Bonnie assured.

Flame smiled and ran off towards her friend's, wanting to catch up with what happened while she was going on. Bonnie lightly closed the door, since his crew was asleep. He sat down and leaned his back against a wall. He felt a stirring in his chest, and for the first time since Freddy died, he smiled. His eyes turned a bit more maroon, half of his eyes being grey. He chuckled lightly.

"See you later"


	15. Freddy

**Chapter 15, Yep, nothing to say here…**

Flame looked back at the parts & Service room, making sure Bonnie was inside. She slowed her pace, now catching up to Clint and Vixen.

"Vixen, you can't hide your real name forever!" Clint had an edge of a growl.

"Yes I can if I want to!" Vixen snarled back.

Flame looked at them for a minute, waiting for them to finish. After 3 minutes of non stop talking, they finally settled down.

"Wow, you both really hate each other don't you?"

Clint looked back and widened his eyes.

"Uhhh….maybe?" Clint's ears flopped down in embarrassment, and his cheeks were red. Vixen smirked at him, seeing his embarrassment.

"Lad, ye might want to simmer down a bit" Vixen smirked at Clint, who was avoiding her gaze.

"Any way…" Flame chuckled at Clint.

"What's wrong with Bonnie? And what did the puppet do?" Flame snarled when she said the word 'puppet', knowing that he did something sinister.

"Okay Flame-"

"Seriously? You forgot my name already? I know we just got to this restaurant a few weeks ago, but come on guys!" Flame tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"Right, sorry Flare" Clint muttered. He looked Flare straight in the eyes.

"Sit down; this will take a while to explain…"

**~Bonnie~**

Bonnie looked at his sleeping crew, who were sleeping peacefully on the ground. Bonnie swiveled his ears back, hearing voices coming from Kid's Cove. He carefully got up and opened the door, not wanting his crew to wake up.

"Bonnie, where are you goin'?"

Bonnie grit his teeth and looked back. Golden was awake, and was standing up. Golden looked at Bonnie and chuckled.

"Off to see Clint, are you?"

"Fine, you got me" Bonnie muttered, glancing his grey eyes at Golden.

"Well, if it makes you happy, then go" Golden went back to his spot, and leaned his back against the wall.

"Freddy wants you to be happy" Golden muttered.

Bonnie nodded and stepped into the halls. He looked around for the Bright colored wolf and headed in the direction where the voices where coming from. He glared at the Prize corner as he was passing.

"I will send you to hell when I get the chance" Bonnie glared at the door.

"Good luck"

Bonnie jumped at the voice and saw Fletch staring at him.

"Whatever you do, don't go in the Prize corner, only I can. It's too dangerous"

"Yeah, as if I haven't noticed already" Bonnie muttered.

Fletch nodded at him and continued his walk towards the basement.

"Where are you going?"

Fletch stopped and glanced back.

"Somewhere where I have to do my work" Fletch resumed his walk and was consumed by the darkness. Bonnie shrugged it off and stood near the doorway from the Kid's Cove.

"THAT DAMN PUPPET WILL PAY!" Flare screeched in anger.

"Flare! Calm down! You'll make everyone panic!" Clint yelled over Flare's enraged voice. Flare calmed down a bit, now glaring at the doorway.

"I'm going to go into that prize corner, and rip that puppet to shreds!"

"Don't"

Flare looked back and saw Bonnie standing near the doorway.

"You don't know what he's really capable of, I do. I saw it with my own eyes."

Bonnie glanced his grey eyes at all of them, waiting for a response. Vixen just stared at Bonnie. Clint had sadness in his eyes and Flare just looked at him.

"Bonnie…what did he do?" Flare spoke barely above a whisper. Bonnie sighed and his eyes became a darker grey.

"The puppet possessed Golden for a long time, achieving his goal to break Golden's and Freddy's bond. He possessed Golden for years, until a few days ago. I found out a way to help him, and I was determined to bring him back. I didn't know the price I would pay for saving golden…" Bonnie stared at Flare.

"We were fighting and he had me pinned against the wall. I was about to die when Freddy….when Freddy…-"

Bonnie looked away, anger and grief raging through him.

"When Freddy took the death for me." Bonnie glanced his grey eyes at Flare, and flopped his ears down in Grief. He looked away from all of them, not wanting to talk anymore. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't bother to look back. He looked up to see Flare looking at him, her eyes full of sadness and compassion.

"Bonnie, I know you feel like the world has ended, and that you just want to melt away from us. But I won't let that happen. We're here for you, and so is your crew. Freddy wouldn't want to see you like this…"

Bonnie then felt arms go around him, and he looked up surprised to see Flare hugging him. He heard Vixen and Clint chuckle and he glared back at them. Flare let go and smiled at him.

"I'm here for you."

Bonnie's eyes regained their pink color, his surprise showing in his face.

"Huh, so that's what eye color you have…" Flare chuckled and then heard the Music box stutter.

"Uh oh…." Flare looked at the Prize corner. Clint glared at the door leading to it and Vixen snarled. Bonnie grit his teeth, knowing the box lid was lifting up right now.

"I don't think Fletch will make it in time!" Clint looked at Vixen, who was snarling at the door.

"Then we have to do it…"

Clint and Vixen nodded warily, and Bonnie walked forward.

"Let's go"

They quickly ran to the Prize Corner, ready to face the danger that lay ahead.

"BONNIE LAD, WAIT UP!"

Bonnie turned around and saw his crew following him.

"WHAT, why are-"

"We heard the music Box stutter, and heard footsteps; you didn't think you would face that demon without us, right?"

Golden looked at Bonnie, whose eyes were their normal maroon color. Foxy and Chica also noticed, and smiled to themselves. Their Bonnie was back. They finally arrived at the Prize corner, and heard a thud of the lid falling off.

"We need to go in there, NOW!" Flare pushed open the door and snarled at the Marionette, who was looking at her from his box. He laughed at them, and smiled wider.

"You think you can put me back in this box?" He laughed a demonic-like laugh.

"I'll shove you in there if I have to!" Bonnie snarled and stood in front of his crew, shielding them from any Danger.

"How's your life without that stupid bear going, hmmm? Miss him?"

Bonnie grit his teeth and held back his grief. He had to be strong for his crew, for them all.

"I'm going not going to let you kill anyone else from my crew!"

The Marionette glanced at him with his piercing white pupils.

"I'm afraid the tables will turn…"

The Marionette lunged at Bonnie, and tackled him to the floor. The Marionette was about to tear his chest when he was knocked out by a brown, ghost-like force. Then there came another paw, knocking the marionette down again. Fletch glared at the Marionette as he shoved him back in the box.

"Clint, music box"

Clint nodded and winded it up, making the lid to the box reseal it.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER! AND WHEN I'M OUT, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

"Shut up and go to Hell where you belong" Fletch yelled.

"As long as I'm here, I will protect my crew with my life!"

Bonnie winced and looked away. Fletch was so much like Freddy, in many way. But he felt happy, knowing that Freddy was still here in some way. He looked at his crew, who were looking at the box that was shaking.

"You guys okay?" They all nodded. He sighed in relief. He tried to get up, but failed in the process. The Marionette had knocked most of his strength out of him. Flare walked over to him and helped him up.

"Thanks' Bonnie muttered, an edge of pain in his voice.

"No need to thank me" Flare let go when she was sure he wouldn't fall over. Bonnie smiled at her and looked at his crew.

"This is Flare"

They all looked at her and smiled, Chica waved repeatedly. Flare nodded and smiled back. Fletch looked at Bonnie and headed out.

"Fletch, what are you doing? You're never around anymore." Clint looked at Fletch, waiting for a response.

"I'm doing something that is important." Fletch walked off, leaving the Blue bunny in confusion.

**~Fletch~**

Fletch walked down the steps to the basement and looked at Freddy. He was almost done, now all he needed was a red wire. He rummaged through the extra parts, and growled when there was none. He then saw a red wire fall from the ceiling. He looked up to see Vixen hanging from the ceiling.

"MANGLE!" Fletch had an edge of anger in his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Mangle shrugged, and dropped down next to Fletch.

" I knew what you were doing ever since you came down here"

Fletch snorted and placed the red wire in its place. He closed Freddy's chest, and turned his switch on.

_'Come on…'_ Fletch stared at Freddy, waiting for him to turn on. There was a reboot sound, and Freddy's eyes returned to their Blue color. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head.

"Welcome back…"

Freddy looked at Fletch, and glared at him.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm, Bonnie's done a good job with your crew"

Freddy sighed, and deciding to trust Fletch, got up.

"How did you…bring me back? I was dead…"

"Special talent of repairing I guess…" Fletch shrugged as they all exited.

"I think your crew is waiting for you, especially Bonnie"

Freddy looked down the hall, where he saw the dark figures of his crew. He quietly walked over, but finally walked into a speed walk, anxious to get to his crew.

**~Bonnie~**

Bonnie chuckled at a pun Clint was telling, he has ticked Foxy off, and Chica, Golden and himself were laughing.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? Are you Foxed out?"

"YER PUNS DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"Seriously, you're ticked off about Puns? I don't have Eyebrows!" Bonnie looked at everyone and they all Burst out laughing.

"You think that's funny?! How about I rip ALL YOUR EYEBROW'S OFF, DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?!"

Bonnie heard fast footsteps behind him, and he turned around. He was sure his gears had stopped. He saw Freddy standing there, looking at him with a small smile.

"F-Freddy?" Bonnie choked out. This, grabbed the attention of his crew, and they all stared in disbelief.

"I've missed you all …" Freddy looked at his crew, who were starting to cry. Bonnie wasted no time and walked to Freddy, but his slow walk soon turned to running. He hugged Freddy tightly, letting all his grief melt away. He laughed and cried. The others soon joined in quickly, hugging Freddy tightly. Freddy hugged them back, and the toy's stood there watching, smiling wide grins. Fletch crossed his arms and smiled.

Freddy finally felt his crew let him go, and looked at all of them.

"I've missed you all…" Freddy looked at bonnie.

"You're a natural born leader Bonnie…" Bonnie smiled and perked up his ears.

"And I won't leave you again" Freddy looked on at his crew.

"I'll be here for you until the end"

***Gasp* Freddy's back! (I will answer questions in the next chapter, sorry, but I spent 2 hours on this chapter and I'm very tired)**


	16. Lifelike Dreams and Dark Figures

Chapter 16! I'm so evil! :3 (You'll find out why when you read the first paragraph)

Bonnie instantly woke up; his heavy breath's filling the quiet room. He looked around, expecting to see Freddy, but he didn't. He ignored the grief that was pulling at him and sighed. He knew that the dream he just had wasn't normal. He had seen Freddy alive, and had seen Fletch…fixing him. Was Fletch really fixing him? He shook his head and got up. He knew some of the stuff in his dream had happened earlier today, so he decided to visit Flare to clear things up.

He quietly opened the door and slipped out, making sure to not make a sound. He walked down the hall, searching for Flare when he saw her. She was laughing with Clint, about something that had happened earlier. Flare perked her ears and saw Bonnie standing there.

"Uhh Clint, I think you need to go…"

Clint understood quickly and nodded. He nodded to Bonnie and left quickly, glancing back at the two.

"Flare, I need to ask you something…"

Flare tilted her head.

"Yeah?"

"What happened earlier today?"

Flare looked at him oddly and looked off into the Prize corner.

"Well we talked, you showed up, the music box stopped, we fought that damn puppet, Fletch kicked his butt, and yeah…"

"What about Freddy?"

Flare flicked her tail at the odd question.

"What are you talking about? Freddy's…dead…"

Bonnie sighed. He had hoped that the part where Freddy came back was true. He was also confused at the ghost-like brown force that had knocked the marionette out before Fletch. But another question was burning his mind.

"What is Fletch working on?"

Flare shrugged.

"I dunno', he never tells us anything about it, he always says the same thing when we ask, 'something Important'"

Bonnie nodded and smiled at Flare.

"Thanks…for earlier today…"

"What?"

"Y'know…"

"Oh, yeah…, you needed some of that…"

"So…you play the guitar huh?"

~2 hours later~

Flare and Bonnie started doing their 3rd guitar duet when they heard Foxy yelling.

"FOR THE LAST FRICKIN' TIME CLINT, YOUR PUNS ARE TERRIBLE!"

"Why? Am I too sly?"

"THAT'S IT!"

They heard a thud and scuffling. Bonnie walked outside to see them both roughhousing on the floor. Clint was laughing while Foxy tried to punch him in the face.

"FLARE! Come see this!"

Flare appeared beside Bonnie and started laughing.

"Foxy has always been the short-tempered one" Bonnie chuckled. He perked his ears up when he heard something that sounded like Freddy's laugh.

'Freddy?' Bonnie looked around, but saw nothing.

"Alright Foxy, you win!" Clint pushed Foxy off and dusted himself off.

"Good, I don't want to hear yer horrible puns again!"

Clint chuckled and followed Foxy, while Foxy grumbled. Bonnie then saw a flash of Brown fur, and he later saw Fletch. He looked at the direction he was going in carefully, but since this place was new to him, he didn't exactly know where he was going.

Bonnie soon followed Foxy and Clint, who were both quiet. Clint leaned his ear to the door of the prize corner and once hearing the music, backed away.

"That puppet is going to get out someday, and when he does, someone's going to die…" Clint said darkl.

"Someone already has, you have to remember that he can turn us against each other" Bonnie said grimly.

"Something about that puppet isn't right…"

Bonnie pondered and then had a realization. He looked at his friends and sighed.

"I think I know who the puppet might be"

"Who?" Foxy looked intently at Bonnie.

"The murderer…"

Bonnie began to explain before anyone could react.

"It has to be him. Why did Golden get possessed out of all of us? It's because Golden killed him! He wants revenge, that's why he killed Freddy and made all of you turn against us! He's toying with us! It's him! He wants the original animatronics dead" Bonnie glared at the Prize corner.

"And I thought he was long gone…" Bonnie spoke darkly. Foxy flicked his ear in thought. He knew about the murder, but not as much as Bonnie and Freddy or Golden. He decided to agree with Bonnie, knowing that he was correct. Clint looked at Bonnie and sighed.

"The puppet was in your old restaurant?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. I guess they made him early…"

Clint nodded and sighed.

"Then we have to be alert at all times. We can't risk losing one another."

They all nodded in agreement. Bonnie began walking towards the parts and service room, and bumped into Golden.

"You finally came out" Bonnie chuckled.

"Yeah, I wasn't familiar to the place…"

Bonnie nodded and then spotted Fletch. Fletch looked at all of them and flicked his ear.

"The Marionette is winding out the music box faster than before, we have to be alert, also, you all will have new jobs to do. The kids at this restaurant are pigs, if this keeps up, we'll close down fast."

Fletch looked at each of them.

"Clint, Foxy, you both are in charge of sweeping. Vixen, Flare, you both are in charge of keeping this place clean. Chica, Chira and will be in charge of mopping. Bonnie and Golden will be in charge of patrolling the place, and I will be in charge of more important things, including the music box, and checking papers on the main desk. "

"Fletch, where's Chira?" Vixen looked intently at Fletch.

"Off to repairs, her arm wasn't functioning properly. She'll be back soon."

"Is everyone aware of their job?" Fletch looked at each of them, who nodded in return.

"Good" Fletch flicked his ear and spoke with Clint. Bonnie looked back at his crew and perked his ears up when he heard laughter from the prize corner. He felt a cold presence behind him and glance back quickly. He backed away, staring wide-eyed at the shadow in front of him. The shadow figure looked exactly like him; except its fur was black and its eyes were ark with white pupils. He shoved his crew behind him, Fletch doing the same with his, and gave the toys a warning glance.

"Who are you?" Bonnie growled menacingly.

"I'm you" The dark figure sounded insane, and appeared to have tear streaks on his face.

"What are you playing at?" Fletch growled angrily.

The dark Bonnie laughed insanely, and looked at Bonnie again.

"I'm your insanity, your grief, your dark self, I'm known as Brooke**"(Pfft, Bonnie's not the only male with a girl name anymore XD)**

Bonnie snarled at the dark figure. He stepped forward, ready to protect his crew.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie was nose to nose with his dark self.

"I'm here to do the puppets' bidding…"

At that, Brooke lunged, sending Bonnie crashing to the floor. Bonnie felt himself being crushed and instantly pushed Brooke off. He got up and snarled at his dark self, feeling pain come from his chest.

"How's the bear doing? I bet he's nice and dusty in that basement... dead as a rock"

This set Bonnie off. He lunged and tackled Brooke, sending them both to the floor. Bonnie began punching him, but was soon thrown off into the wall. Bonnie gasped as his servos locked up for a secong from the impact.

"Now, I can kill your friends…"

Bonnie instantly got up as Brooke lunged toward Foxy.

"Shouldn't we help them?!" Clint spoke with panic.

"Not now, this is Bonnie's fight…" Fletch spoke while looking at Bonnie.

Foxy snarled and slashed his hook across Brooke's chest, making him wince. Brooke punched Foxy in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"FOXY!" Chica quickly ran to his aid, while Brooke glared at her.

"Come near him and you die!" Chica spoke menacingly and glared at Brooke. Brooke snarled and lunged at Chica. Chica closed her eyes and then heard sharp cracks and metal tearing apart, and then heard a loud thud. She opened her eyes to see Bonnie without a face again, and Brooke was smiling at him. Bonnie's eyes glowed brighter, showing his rage.

"You're really going to sacrifice yourself for your pathetic crew?"

Bonnie turned his head towards his dark counterpart, eyes glowing brightly showing his anger.

"I would protect them with my life, from the likes of you!" Bonnie snarled.

"Then I'll see if your promise is true…"

Brooke began to tear off Bonnie's left arm, making him yell. Bonnie winced as his arm finally got torn off completely, breathing heavily he looked up at Brooke, who was smiling down at him. Flare instantly jumped in front of Bonnie, snarling at Brooke.

"That's it" Fletch growled angrily. He quickly punched Brooke in the face, making Brooke step back. They both glared at each other for a minute before they attacked. Fletch began punching Brooke in the face, making him wince in pain. Brooke knocked him off, sending Fletch crashing into a wall.

"FLETCH!" Clint instantly went to help his leader, leaving Vixen snarling. Flare glared at the dark bunny while shielding Bonnie from harm.

"This ends now!" Golden stared down Brooke. He grabbed him by the neck and smashed him to the wall. He snarled at Brooke, his red eyed gleaming brightly with fury.

"Go back to your demon master, or else I will leave Vixen and Flare to deal with you!"

Brooke looked at the two angry females, who were both snarling at him. He glared at all of them and vanished, as if he were a ghost. Golden quickly ran to Bonnie, who was getting up from the floor. He rubbed the side of his head, knowing that his face wasn't there. He sighed and looked toward his crew, who were all staring at him.

"You guys alright?" Bonnie looked at all of them with his bright red eyes.

"Bonnie, we should be the ones asking ye!" Foxy stared at Bonnie's face, which only showed the endoskeleton.

"Bonnie…" Chica whispered.

"I had to do it, I'm keeping my promise to protect you all, with my life."

Bonnie looked on towards the basement.

"Because that's what Freddy would do, and that's what I would do…"

(I bet you all hate me, but Freddy's revival seemed a bit too early huh? Is he even going to BE revived? Also, sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I'm sick right now and I feel like the words are blurs of black)(No questions in reviews so…yeah, till next chapter!)(Sorry if I disappointed some of you with this chapter, I promise next chapter will be much better!)


	17. He's out

Bonnie sighed as he sat next to Freddy, who was colder than usual since he was dead. Bonnie looked over to Freddy's pitch black, lifeless eyes. He felt like wailing out again, and screaming, but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong for his crew, like Freddy would. He reached over and traced Freddy's bowtie across his fur, feeling the cold fur/metal against his metallic paw. His gears moved rapidly as he let out a few quiet sobs. He leaned his head against Freddy's shoulder and hugged him tight.

"Freddy, why did you have to go…?" Bonnie whispered, flopping down his ears against his head.

"I need you so much…."

Bonnie leaned against Freddy's shoulder, wishing to hear Freddy's chuckle.

"I'll try my best to be like you, I promise…"

Bonnie got up and glanced back at Freddy's lifeless body. He jolted up the stairs and slowed his pace once reaching the Kid's Cove. He looked in to see Clint smirking at Foxy, who was glaring back at him. Flare, Golden, Vixen, Chira and Chica laughed at them both.

"What? Don't like me?"

"Ye pushed my buttons too far, lad…"

Bonnie entered the room and separated the two.

"Foxy, cmon', I know your short-tempered, but-"

"HE KEEPS ON INSULTIN' ME!"

"Seriously Foxy?" Bonnie chuckled lightly. Foxy calmed down and then looked at Bonnie's face and arm.

"Shouldn't ye be repairin' yerself lad?"

Bonnie sighed and looked towards Foxy.

"I can't, Brooke damaged my face too deep, same with my arm. I can't do anything to repair it…."

"Well, at least ye don't have ta' worry about having eyebrows anymore…"

Fletch appeared from the hall and raised his eyebrow at all of them.

"So, you finished your jobs already?"

Everyone groaned but instantly went to their assigned jobs. Bonnie inspected the whole place with Golden. He went around the whole place twice, when he heard the music box stutter.

"Bonnie, don't…"

"I'm sorry Golden, Fletch isn't here…"

Bonnie pushed open the door, seeing the lid starting to lift. He jolted across the room, grabbing the Music Box quickly. He was about to wind it when he heard a demonic laugh. He looked towards the box, where the Marionette was staring straight at him. He growled at the puppet, making him laugh more.

"How's the new leader of the pathetic crew doing?"

"Shut up, I know who you are…"

"A genius has been born; it has taken you forever to realize who I am **It's me**"

"I'm going to kill you"

"Hahaha, what, just like I did with your leader? I can bring him back to life you know…"

"I'm not making deals with you, son of the devil" Bonnie slammed the lid closed, leaving he puppet gasping from shock. He winded up the music box, and slammed the door shut. Golden stared at him as if he were insane.

"What?"

"We shouldn't anger that puppet Bonnie, it could stab us back when we least expect it"

Bonnie continued his patrol with Golden, scanning every corner possible. Finally, everyone finished and went back to their positions to sleep. Bonnie led his crew through the halls and made sure all of them were inside the Parts & Service room. He quietly closed the door and sighed.

"Bonnie, can I ask ye somethin'?" Foxy looked and Bonnie and saw him nod.

"How…how can ye dream? We…we can't dream…"

Bonnie tightened his hand. He didn't want to tell them, they would be horrified, but they had to know. Bonnie sighed and looked towards Golden, who also nodded.

"It's because a child's spirit resides in me…" Bonnie looked towards Foxy.

"You and Chica weren't there when the children were murdered. Me, Freddy and Golden were there. After the incident, the staff came in and panicked when they looked at the dead bodies. They didn't want their boss to think it was one of them. So they did the unthinkable…"

Bonnie tightened his hand again.

"They stuffed the bodies of the kids inside of us. Freddy, Golden and I each have a rotten child inside; their bones sometimes could be heard crunching when we walk. Their spirits can't get out, so they reside in us. That's why we can dream. It was horrible when they got stuffed in us, their blood smearing and tainting us forever. The other 2 kids were melted, and locked in the basement." Bonnie sighed and looked away.

"Those poor kids, died because of that damn murderer, because of that puppet. Made us suffer along with them, made the kids go through pain of which they should never have known could exist. They were so young, had a whole life ahead of them…"

**~Fletch~**

Fletch stared at the lifeless body of Freddy, grunting as he fixed some broken wires. Vixen offered extra wires of which he needed, and he was almost finished. He wiped his forehead and closed the door to the basement.

"So, that's what you've been up to…"

Fletch looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw Clint with his arms crossed against his chest, leaning against a wall. He had his eyebrow raised in question.

"Wh-"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?! I'm your best friend; I'm your second in command! I-"

"CLINT!" Fletch yelled against the rambling bunny.

"I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want Bonnie to know…"

"Seriously?! DO you know how happy Bonnie would be if he knew-"

"I don't know if it will work…"

Clint stayed quiet in thought.

"But you still could have told me, hon"

"Yes, I know…"

**~Bonnie~**

Bonnie and his crew woke up at the sound of the door creaking open, and Bonnie looked over to the door. Flare's green eyes looked back at him, fear in her eyes. She had a tear on her chest, similar to Freddy's which caused him his death.

"Flare, what's wrong, what happened?!" Bonnie quickly went over and placed his paw on her chest, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He pulled her into a hug, comforting her. Flare wearily looked up at him.

"The puppet's out…"


	18. Goodbye

**(Sorry for the late chapter, had writers block :I Also, the ask the Fazbear animatronics thing will be moved to Deviantart, I hope I will see you guys there!)(There is VERY harsh language in this, and A LOT of violence, you have been warned)(LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! WOO! I bet some of you are sad that it is the end, but I will start a new series of FNAF stories, so keep your eye out! It's going to be a remake of this, but it will come in a series. It will be a bit better than this and will be less rushed, and will have a bit more info and back story to it, so yeah, enjoy this second to last chapter!)**

Bonnie ran through the halls, and made sure that his crew was all there. He felt Flare's presence beside him, and made sure he was at least an inch in front other, not wanting her to get hurt.

"GET OFF ME YOU DAMN DEMON!" Clint yelled furiously, and snarled at Brooke.

"Ha-ha, why would I do that?"

Bonnie arrived and glared at his dark counterpart, but Vixen was quicker. She tackled him to the floor and snarled, her extra body part's helping her be able to climb walls. She bit his shoulder and got thrown off into a wall.

"MANGLE!" Chira quickly ran to her friend, forgetting to not use her real name.

Bonnie looked at his crew and nodded.

"I'll see if I can send him away"

"Right lad, we got yer-"

"No" Bonnie looked towards Foxy, who was taken back.

"I'm not going to lose anymore of you…, I can't, I'll…I'll lose it"

Bonnie looked sternly at his crew as they all nodded, except Foxy. Bonnie looked at him for a second longer before seeing a flash of blue. Clint snarled at Brooke, his eyes gleaming with rage.

"Where's your damn puppet master, is he pulling your strings?" Clint was standing a mere inch from Brooke.

"Not this time…" Brooke lunged for Clint but was pushed back by a purple blur.

"CLINT, FIND FLETCH!" Bonnie yelled over Brooke's growls. Clint nodded and ran to his leader, an expression of worry on his face. Bonnie looked back at his dark counterpart, who was glaring back at him. Brooke smiled as another shadow being appeared.

"What the…"

"What? You thought only I was created? No, your leader is still here with us…"

"Fred…Freddy?" Bonnie gasped as he took a step back.

The shadow bear looked at him and glared at Bonnie, his white pupils like ice.

"Fretch, I'm not your idiotic leader" Fretch glared at Bonnie. Bonnie looked towards both of them, feeling panic well up inside. 'How am I supposed to fight them both?' Suddenly, Brooke launched himself at Bonnie, sending them both crashing to the floor. Bonnie used all the strength in him and pushed Brooke off, sending him crashing into the wall, and making him blackout.

He heard a growl from Fretch, and then heard fast footsteps, and a snarl.

"FOXY!" Bonnie yelled as Foxy bit into Fretch's shoulder, making the bear growl. Fretch grabbed Foxy by the throat and began crushing him. Bonnie instantly punched Fretch in the face, making him drop Foxy, and he snarled. Frecth's eyes glowed brighter as he ran towards Bonnie and punched him in the side of his face, making him fall and blackout for a few seconds, enough time for him to do his job.

"Time for the leader for this pathetic crew to die…"

"BONNIE!" Flare launched herself towards Fretch, knocking him to the floor. She stood in front of Bonnie as he regained his consciousness.

"You won't hurt him, not while I'm here" She hissed as she glared at Fretch, snarling like a wild animal. Fretch chuckled, sounding like Freddy.

"Then I guess I will have to get rid of you…"

He clawed Flare's chest, making her screech in fury and pain, oil began leaking out, showing that he went to deep. Flare's eyes glowed brighter, and she bit his shoulder, snapping her jaws on him. Fretch screeched as he threw her into the wall, making her gasp in pain at the hard contact with the wall. He then picked her up roughly and held her by the throat. Flare glared back at him as she tried to struggle free, her blood smearing herself more.

"Time to die, little wolf…" Fretch raised his fist, ready to kill the wolf when he was punched in the side of his stomach, and then kicked him to the wall. Flare fell to the floor, as she made a yelp of pain as her chest made contact with the floor, making it bleed more.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Bonnie yelled, sending Brooke scrambling away in fear. Fretch glared at Bonnie, but the slightest bit of fear was visible in his eyes. Bonnie's eyes glowed a very bright red, showing his rage. Foxy, Chica and Golden just stared at Bonnie, his rage fueling him up. Bonnie looked back at Flare, a pool of oil blood coming from her chest, she coughed and didn't move, the pain too great for her. Bonnie's sanity snapped at that instant. He growled a demonic like growl.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bonnie screeched as he lunged towards Fretch, knocking them both to the floor. Chica quickly made her way to Flare, and started closing the metal gaps in her chest.

"It's…going to be alright…I promise…" Chica whispered, Foxy by her side. She then got punched in the stomach, and she yelped as she fell to the floor. Brooke smirked as she yelped, and then got attacked by Foxy, whose eyes glowed brightly, showing his rage, they both fought almost beside Bonnie and Frretch, who were already badly scratched.

**~Fletch and Clint~**

"FLETCH!" Clint ran towards the office where Fletch usually did paperwork, but he wasn't there. Clint felt panic rise in him.

"FLETCH, DARLING, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Clint yelled frantically, he then heard a demonic laugh.

"Searching for someone?" said a sly voice. Clint flinched when he saw the figure of the puppet in front of him. He backed away, afraid of the demon.

"What, are you afraid of me?" The Marionette's forever smile went up a bit higher. Clint winced as the puppet got closer, and lunged. Clint kicked him off and snarled at him, but pure fear was shown on his face. The marionette smiled as he lunged at Clint again, this time clawing his chest. Clint yelled in agony as the puppet was clawing him. Clint struggled to get free, but he couldn't. Suddenly a brown paw punched the Marionette in the face. Fletch growled and snarled at the demon, shielding Clint from harm.

The puppet's eyes glowed brighter and he tackled Fletch to the ground, both of them scuffling on the ground.

**~Bonnie~**

Bonnie's anger blinded him from reality, as he punched Fretch in the face. Fretch gave him one final glare before disappearing. He looked over at Foxy, who had sent Brooke yelping away a long time ago. His own pain came, as he winced as he walked to Flare. Chica looked on to Flare, who was staring at him.

"Flare…are…are you alright?" Bonnie looked at her intently, waiting for a response.

"Yeah…I think so…Thanks to Chica" Flare smiled at Chica, who smiled back. Bonnie then hugged her, which took her by surprise. Flare got up, ignoring the pain. She looked Bonnie over and quickly put in a wire that was out of place.

"I heard Clint screaming, we have to go" Flare looked at Bonnie, who nodded. They all went towards the noise of a fight, and then saw Fletch battling the demon. Fletch growled as he was thrown into a wall.

"Why do you even care? We're all going to be scrapped for the new restaurant" The puppet hissed, trying to taunt Fletch into going insane. Fletch stared back as he sighed.

"You're right…" Fletch then ran off into the darkness.

"FLETCH!" Clint yelled, but was then blocked by the puppet. The puppet clawed him in the chest, making him fall to the ground. Bonnie snarled, he knew he had to fight with the demon, and he would. He shoved his crew and his friends behind him. He snarled at the puppet, who was smiling evilly back. Bonnie lunged at the puppet, sending them both to the ground, Bonnie yelled as he was clawed deep in his chest, and threw the puppet into the wall.

The puppet smiled as two dark figures appeared beside him. Bonnie snarled at Brooke ad Fretch, but for a moment, he saw regret flash in Brooke's eyes. Brooke looked at all of them and backed away a bit. Bonnie snarled as Fretch knocked him down. His crew instantly went into action, and so did the toys. Chica, Clint and Foxy battled Brooke, while Flare and Bonnie battled Fretch, Golden glared at the puppet, who was staring back at him.

"You're a monster" Golden hissed. "You killed my brother…MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Golden lunged towards the puppet, violently attacking him. He pinned him against the wall, Golden's red eyes glowing brighter, he snarled as the puppet laughed, and was kicked onto the ground.

Bonnie kicked Fretch off as he was about to punch him in the face, leaving cracks on the floor. He was then tackled and pinned to the floor again. Bonnie struggled to get out, but it was no use. He glared at Fretch, but Fretch was then knocked off him by Foxy. Foxy snapped his jaws at Fretch's arm, making him screech. Bonnie looked over at Golden, who was pinned against the wall. He instantly ran over to him and knocked the puppet off him, but was soon pinned against the wall like Golden was.

"It's a shame; you're wasting your life for these pathetic idiots…" The Marionette raised his clawed hand as Bonnie looked on at him defiantly.

"BONNIE!" Flare jumped in front of the puppet right when he struck. She fell to the floor, with a loud sickening thud. Bonnie looked on in horror at Flare, a large tear on her back, her endoskeleton back sparking.

"FLARE!"

"Your turn…" The puppet smiled as he raised his clawed hand, but was knocked out by a dark brown paw. The bear snarled as he knocked out the other two shadow beings, making them scatter to the corner of the room. He held the Marionette by the throat, his blue eyes bright with fury.

"Fr…Fredd..Freddy?" Bonnie choked out.

"You go back to your damn hell" Freddy hissed angrily. They all watched as the puppet became limp, his white pinpricks in his eyes fading out. Freddy dropped the limp puppet, now just an animatronic with no life. He glared on at the other two shadow beings. Freddy glared at them both as they both hurriedly vanished, to wherever they go. Freddy looked back at his crew.

"Freddy…" Bonnie chocked out again, happiness swelling in his gears. He hurriedly went to hug his leader, tears of happiness coming out of his eyes. The rest of his crew joined in, laughing happily. Bonnie then felt his gears stop, the memory of Flare replaying in his mind. He quickly let go, running over to Flare.

"FLARE!" Bonnie shook her repeatedly, and she finally responded. She opened her eyes and stared at Bonnie.

"Flare…?" Bonnie choked out, his ears flopping down.

"It's ok…I'm ok…." Flare slowly got up, rubbing her head from the pain. Bonnie instantly hugged her, placing his lower jaw on her shoulder. Freddy looked at them both with a knowing look, smiling. Flare broke away from the hug, worry in her eyes.

"Where's Clint and Fletch? And Mangle and Chira?"

Bonnie's relief instantly faded away, he hadn't seen any of them since the fight, and Mangle and Chira hadn't showed up at all. He grabbed Flare's hand and looked towards Freddy. Freddy gave him a saddened look before leading the way. They ran through the halls, before Chica tripped on something.

"Ow!" she yelped, but her face was soon replaced by horror. The thing she had tripped on was Mangle's body, which was still sparking. Chira's was near Mangle's body, also sparking, signaling they were long gone.

"Mangle….Chira…." Flare choked out. She cupped Mangle's face in her hands, but Mangle's eyes were pure black, showing no life. Flare looked at Chira, whose eyes were also black, no life left in her. Flare couldn't hold in the sobs as she felt fluid come out of her eyes. She placed her head on Mangle's mangled shoulder, sobs racking through her body. Chica's eye also began to release oily fluid, and was pulled to Foxy's chest as she cried. Foxy looked on in sadness at Flare and at Chica.

"The puppet must have gotten them" Freddy spoke barely above a whisper. Bonnie studied Mangle and Chira's bodies, he found scratch marks and tears in both of their broken body's, showing that they both fought harshly before….shutting down forever.

Bonnie slowly walked towards Flare, and placed his paw on her shoulder. He was a bit shocked when she instantly turned around and began sobbing on his chest, letting her sorrow out on him. His ears flopped down when he wrapped his arms around her, letting his own sorrow dwindle.

**~Clint~**

"FLETCH, DARLING WHERE AREE YOU?!" Clint yelled, running around the pizzeria, checking every room for Fletch. He stopped in front of the basement door and opened it, and looked around. He then opened the second door, leading to the actual basement stairs. He ran down the stairs, and tripped on a step. He quickly got up, wincing at the pain on his leg.

"Fletch, darling are you here?!" Clint half yelled, hoping to hear Fletch's voice, Clint looked around more and then heard a cough. Clint looked in the direction of the noise and his gears stopped. Fletch was broken and torn, his chest was sparking like crazy, and his eyes were fading from his blue eyes to Black.

"Fletch!" Clint choked out; he quickly made it to Fletch, his paws trembling with grief.

"Clint…" Fletch smiled weakly, his eyes looking up to his best friend. Clint's ears flopped down, his eyes trailing to Fletch's chest, his words choking.

"Fl…Flet…" Clint choked out. Fletch smiled as realization hit the bunny. Fletch had given his fuse to Freddy, reviving him. Clint began to whimper, known his friend would die.

"Fletch, you idiot…" Clint choked out more. "You idiot"

"You know Clint….you know that we're not going to make it…I had to do it….for them…" Fletch's voice was very light, showing that his life was draining away.

"Don't Fletch…I need you…Mangle and Chira are DEAD! I don't know if Flare is dead… You're all I have!" Clint began to sob, looking Fletch straight in the eye.

"Then….take…care of Flare, you're in charge now…" Fletch coughed, releasing a bit of oil in the cough. Clint's paws trembled as he held Fletch's paws.

"Fletch…, darling, I can't… you're our leader…" Clint's voice trembled with grief.

"Clint, you have been a good friend, you have and will always be, my best friend, I don't know why you stuck with me, I was an idiot back then, but you did, and for that, I will always be grateful." Fletch weakly got up and kissed Clint on the cheek.

"I…love you, Clint, I love all of you…" Fletch's voice began dying down, and his eyes slowly faded out.

"I….I love you too…" Clint choked out.

"Take…care of them…" Fletch's eyes finally faded out, and his gears stopped completely.

"Fletch?! FLETCH?!" Clint yelled frantically.

"FLETCH! DON'T PLEASE DON'T!" Clint's eyes faded to grey, and he hugged Fletch's dead shell as he sobbed.

"FLLLLEEEEETTTTTCCCCCHHHHH!"

~The old gang~

"FLLLLEEEEETTTTTCCCCCHHHHH!"

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked, flicking his ear. Freddy nodded and quickly ran to the basement, finding Clint sobbing, his eyes had run out of oil, but his shrieks of despair sent chills up the animatronics' endoskeletons. Flare slowly walked towards Clint, and then noticed Fletch's dead figure.

"Fletch…" Flare's eyes widened as she began to choke on words.

"FLETCH!" Flare shrieked, joining Clint's sobs. The old crew looked on in sadness and grief as the two reaming toys spilled their grief on their dead leader.

**~The next day~**

"Alright, you know where to find them, right?" A large man asked to another man. The man nodded, and headed towards the Parts & service room.

"So, old fella's, looks like you're going to shine again…"

The man packed them up, except Bonnie. Bonnie instantly powered on, and ran off, startling the man.

"HEY, ROBOT, STOP!" The man yelled.

"FLARE!" Bonnie yelled, turning corners trying to spot the orange fur of the wolf. He found her sitting down next to Clint, who was still sobbing.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? You have to go…" Flare spoke sadly, knowing that she would never see the purple bunny again. Bonnie looked on at Clint, who had his face in his hands. Bonnie took Flare by her shoulders, startling her.

"I'm not going to let them separate us" Bonnie looked back towards Clint.

"I won't, Flare…I…I Love you" Bonnie choked out. Flare smiled sadly as she kissed him on his lower jaw.

"I love you too, but we're not going with you, we can't, our destiny is to be scrapped" Flare choked at the last words as if they were venom.

"HEY, YOU, ROBOT!" The man yelled, running towards Bonnie. Bonnie held on to Flare and Clint, not letting them go. The man glared at Bonnie as he quickly opened Bonnie's back, revealing his whole data system. The man flicked a switch, making Bonnie's servos lock up. Bonnie locked on in horror and grief as he was pulled away from Flare and Clint.

"FLARE!" "CLINT!" Bonnie yelled frantically, trying to move his legs and arms. The man growled as he flicked another switch, making Bonnie shut down. Flare looked on sadly with grief as they dragged Bonnie away.

"Goodbye, Bonnie…" Her eyes slowly faded to grey, just like Clint's.

**~The moving truck~**

Freddy looked on in sadness as the pizzeria faded off into the distance, never to be seen again. He sighed as he looked on at his crew, who were visibly a bit shaken. Foxy held Chica close as she stared at Freddy. Freddy looked on at Bonnie, who was still as a tree. He hadn't made noise and was in grief, his ears twitching a bit.

"Bonnie?" Freddy whispered.

"She's gone….forever…." Bonnie's voice was filled with grief.

"So is Clint…, never….never…never…never…" Bonnie kept repeating, nonstop. Freddy took a seat next to Golden, who as looking at Bonnie.

"I feel guilty Golden…" Freddy whispered sadly.

"Why?"

"Fletch died, for me. He gave up his life and gave it to me…, I feel so guilty…" Freddy held his head in his hands, letting the guilt consume him. Golden placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"It's not your fault; Fletch did it with his own will. He knew what he was doing, he did it for a reason, don't feel guilty" Golden removed the hands from his brother's face, revealing his brother's sorrow filled face.

"Where do you think we're going?" Freddy asked his older brother.

"Home, to our new life"

"I don't think it will be home ta' all o' us…" Foxy spoke, sadness in his voice. He looked on towards Bonnie, who was staring blankly out the window of the moving truck. He was shaking, clearly from grief and sorrow, knowing that Flare was going to be scrapped.

"It's going ta' be a living hell fer Bonnie…"

**(Le end! Don't be sad, remember, I will be making a FNAF series similar to this one, it will have more back story, more info, and more details. I felt like this fanfic was a bit rushed, and didn't have much info and back story and details, so don't forget to check my fanfiction page for the series. There will be around 3 fanfics, one taking place, not following the prequel, sequel thing; there is no actual timeline to this. The first fanfic will be based on FNAF, then the second fanfic following that will be FNAF 2(yes Flare, Clint, Fletch and the rest will be there), and when FNAF 3 comes out, FNAF 3, they will be a series, like the hunger games, they will follow one another, so, keep your eye out!) (THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! You guys keep me going! Thank you for sticking with this story!)**


End file.
